Time Blood Love
by MichelleHuddy
Summary: Brian is turned into a vampire by a very hot powerful vampire Eric, he can't help but develop a crush on him, sadly Eric doesn't reciprocate his feelings. Deep inside Brian wants the real true love, maybe he'll be lucky to find one among humans. (Brian/Eric); (Brian/Justin), (Eric/Jason). English is not my first language.
1. Brian

**1836**

At the age of 28 Brian was one of the other thousand young healthy men fighting in the War. Good old Jack thought that Brian had to man up and become a solder to fight and protect their country. It didn't matter that their family was still anew in the America, just recently arrived from their cold distant Ireland. But Brian couldn't fight and protest to his old man, who beaten him up since at the age of five. Joanna hoped that the beating and the war would make Brian into a real good christian. Maybe he will finally find a good boring girl to marry, who will pop out a bunch of kids.

Brian himself was glad to go to the war instead of living a boring little life like his parents - To work in the factory, to marry some chick, to be a father. No thank you. Brian would rather go to war, have some adventure, see the world and maybe even fuck some hot young soldiers.

But now Brian was lying in the cold dirt, in the middle of nowhere, waiting for his death. It's still better to live like a brave free man and die being still young and hot.

Brian coughed yet again, covering his mouth with his palm. The cough become much worse in the last hour. With no fear left inside him, he took his palm away and sneered seeing the blood. Great. He was already coughing his organs out. He can't say, he didn't see it coming. He was a great soldier, cause Brian was great at anything he ever did. But it was a real life War. no matter how many enemies do you kill. no one is immune to death.

So this is it. He was going to die.

Opening his heavy eyelids after passing out, Brian was surprised to be still alive. But not for much longer. The pain was receding and the coldness was covering his bones. A big shadow hovered over him, telling him there was someone standing beside him. even if it wasn't an enemy, Brian no longer had any hope to survive.

"-Fucking kill me already", Brian said harshly wondering if the person would take pity in killing him or would let him suffer until he would die on his own.

"-Do you want to die ?", beautiful low baritone voice made Brian to turn at the soldier. He blinked back at the beautiful spice-man standing there ; 6,5 tall, masculine man around Brian's age, with the long blond hair and ice blue eyes, dressed in unfamiliar solder's uniform. He stood strongly, radiating power, beauty and courage. Brian was glad to see someone so beautiful before death. Being gay he appreciated the young hot soldier and even felt grateful being killed by someone so strong.

"-No body wants to die. But it's nothing I can do about it", Brian coughed even more blood, feeling like he was already coughing his liver out,

"-Do you want me to kill you?", the spice-man asked with a cold distant voice like he was bored by the view and their conversation,

"-I don't need your pity", Brian spit out with hurting throat. "-Why don't you just fuck of already", Brian felt dizzy again, knowing he probably would lose conscious once again. But this time he might no longer wake up.

"-You're brave", Brian had no energy left to protest. "-You're not afraid to die", Brian heard it like a statement , not as a question, so he didn't wasted his energy answering. "-Don't you have anything to live for?", Brian blinked thinking about his answer. Did he had anything to live for? His parents didn't loved him. He didn't had a partner or a lover. He was gay. He lonely. He didn't had any great job or any opportunities.

"-I am dying. There's no need to be regretful or wishful. I am a free man. I live and die as I please. No apologies", Brian said his life's quote. Even if he didn't had any great and pleasurable life. he was no pussy or sissy.

The vision become blurry, the pain was decreasing. he was dying. Through the heavy eyelids Brian saw the soldier to lean closer over him. Beautiful sculptured face was leaning in closer and Brian wished for the last kiss goodbye. But in stead of a great soft pleasure, terrible burning pain pierced through him like a thousand knives, before the world turned black.

* * *

 **1837**

He was a vampire. A fucking VAMPIRE. Even with the time going by, Brian still had a big trouble chewing up that information. He was going to die that day in the cold mood. He was ready to die. But he woke up. not just woke up. He woke up being a vampire. The soldier, Eric Northman turned him into a vampire, like himself.

The dark mysterious night's creature who hunted his prey and killed in cold blood for food and fun. He was no longer a human. He was a predator. Sitting on the top of the food chain, killing the innocent, drinking their blood, leaving their cold useless bodies like trash. Sun was no longer the beauty, light and warmth, It was his enemy. The dark cold night was now his closest friend, his home, his shield.

"-You need to feed", Brian sighed heavily, he knew he needed to drink blood regularly, but it was hard. Even long after his transition, it was hard to accept who he was. Eric was every step by his side, teaching him, guiding him. Brian respected his creator and felt grateful not being abandoned. But Brian was still no Eric.

"-No",Brian said again, before turning around to face his creator. Eric's beauty still took his breath away. Strong cold and fearless. Brian could never be like the king of the Vikings. Eric told him that In Brian, he saw the younger version of himself. Back then, when he was still a naive but brave human man, seeking pleasure in every beautiful women and freedom, away from his powerful controlling parents.

"-Brian, my treasure. You're now forever beautiful and young. Life is full of beauty and pleasure, for you to seek, discover and enjoy. You have centuries to become everything you want to become, to find everything you're searching for", Eric had a power to make you believe in everything he was saying. To make you feel treasured, powerful and beautiful. And of course Eric sensed Brian's little crush on him, and wasn't shy to use it.

"-I am stuck at being 29 forever. To live in darkness and feed from human", Brian said slowly thinking if he was ok with that. It wasn't like he ever wanted to grow old or have kids. But now he didn't even had a chance. He glanced at the young woman by Eric's side, the body to feed from. Maybe Eric, knowing that Brian was gay, thought that feeding from woman would be easier. Brian wasn't sure.

"-Human's are very miserable beings. They worry about their age, they get sick and die too young. Brian, you could've died that day, and never see the beauty of this world. Never to become someone. Now, you have a chance. It's a gift. Enjoy it", Eric knew what words to say. He was right. Like always. Time was on his side now. The world could be under his feet if he wanted.

Eric pushed the wounded woman into Brian, her neck was bleeding abundantly. Brian inhaled the smell and his fangs quickly showed up, making his stomach to flip. The hunger, the need was driving in Brian's veins.

Eric nodded at him with a smile, giving him permission, encouraging him.

"-That's it my Brian", Eric smiled down on him, running his long fingers in Brian's chestnut hair. "-Drink", Brian couldn't help but submit, sinking his teeth hungrily and tasting that rich dark red blood. He could taste the sweetness that belonged to the young woman. His fingers gripped tightly on the weak body, nails scraping the olive skin. The taste making his head dizzy, his stomach craving more, his senses needing more pleasure. More predator feelings. No control.

Dropping his body back to Eric's hands, a pleasurable smile uncontrollably spread across his face. He felt good, he felt in control, he felt alive. Life was going to be good.

He stared down how his maker finished the woman's blood before tossing it aside. Eric smiled at him knowingly, with blood covered teeth and chin. He was so damn attractive. Deadly. Brian believed he was finally in love for the very first time in his life.

* * *

 **1838** in the Mexico beach at midnight was the first time, when Eric finally fucked Brian.

And it was perfect. Brian wanted Eric since the minute he saw him. That hour when he woke up in his transition and even back in the field when he was dying as a human. And he wanted Eric not just physically, but every way possible. Eric explained to Brian that maker's and his making's relationship is very strong. their bond is stronger than any human relationship. And they will always stay bonded and close till the day that they die.

Brian was ecstatic to be the first that Eric turned. To be the only one to have that bond with Eric. And he had never felt more beautiful and attractive than that day, when Eric said he wanted him.

"-Brian, my treasure. Do you know how beautiful and attractive you are?", Brian was blushing deep red for the first time in his life, and his smile was one of the most beautiful he ever wore.

They were both drunk from drinking blood. Lost of it. They were running on high from killing. They were half naked, with lots of sweat and blood running down their bodies. They were beautiful young, free and happy. Their mouths crashed together fast with such force and lust and need, they came crashing down on the warm sand. Skin against skin, sweat and blood sticking their bodies together as their hands explored each other's bodies with speed. Not getting close enough. Legs tangling together, hard cocks rubbing against each other.

Brian moaned in pleasure as Eric pressed his hands down above his head and started kissing him with such force and lust, he never had experienced before. Hot kisses covering his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, his chest. Shivering. Sharp teeth grazing his skin. Moaning. Big hard cock brushing against his with such need, making him to spread his legs wider and moan with an un-human sounds.

"-Eric..please..", Brian moaned wanting more needing it now. The remaining of clothes shed apart, Brian quickly crossed his legs behind Eric's back, kissing his mouth hungrily, sucking on his tongue with need. As the beautiful hard cock finally entered him, all Brian could think and feel was - Pleasure. He was no longer human, and he didn't felt any pain. He wanted Eric, he wanted him inside him, wanted his dick, he needed it so much and he needed it now. Pressing on Eric's ass with his heels, he welcomed the whole length of the 10 inch dick, making them both to curse and moan in pleasure,

"-Fuck", they both screamed cherishing the pleasure, the feeling of being connected as one. They kissed harshly moving in sync, rocking back and forth. moaning in pleasure they held strongly on one another, leaving bruises on their white cold skin. Their eyes locked as they reached their top, screaming their release with each other's name , shooting their blooded sperm. They fucked for hours and Brian truly believed it couldn't be any better

* * *

 **1840**

Eric was teaching Brian everything that he knew. Brian liked to think that he wasn't naive, he knew how to read and write, he read everything that he would find. so he thought he was quite smart too. But he haven't lived. Eric was showing everything that there was to see. They traveled the world. They wore great expensive clothes, ate great delicious food and fucked great men and women.

"-Brian, it's just pleasure. Don't deny yourself to feel what an amazing woman and her body has to offer. The warmth of her pussy, the softness of her skin, the heaviness of her breasts. Live a life to the fullest", Eric knew how to sell something. So of course he had no problem of selling woman's body for a true gay, like Brian (at least to try out) .

They fucked women side by side, feeding of their hot delicious blood in between or afterwards. But no matter how many wet pussies Brian fucked, he still appreciated the men more. The pussy was too loosen, too wet for his taste. even fucking their asses from behind, Brian was not pleased. And he never understood why men were so obsessed with breasts. It just didn't do things to him.

He tried. He really did. But no woman, skinny or luscious, virgin or professional, could compare against a beautiful body of a young hot man. To the tightness of his ass, or beauty of his pecs, or the size of his cock. Brian was just gay. It's who he is. And he was fucking proud of it.

To Eric pleasure was pleasure. He enjoyed the wet pussy of a luscious woman and a tightness of the hot man's ass. You could probably call him a bisexual, but Brian would bet he still liked women more than men. Eric could teach Brian many things, but even he couldn't teach Brian how to love pussy. Yeck.

What Brian could appreciate, was Eric. The king of Vikings was the most beautiful and attractive man, he ever saw. His tall muscled body was made till perfection. His long blond hair was softer than silk, his eyes bluer than the ocean, his was strong and masculine, cock bigger than Brian ever saw. He could stare at and touch Eric for hours.

Even thou Brian thought of himself as a top. Cause he liked fucking more, than being fucked. And besides he was a vampire, he was powerful and humans were not worthy to be inside him. But he would take Eric any way that he could get.

* * *

 **1845**

Brian finally met Godric, Eric's maker. He arrived to finally meet Eric's first creation. Brian hoped he made his maker proud. Godrick didn't made such an impression on Brian, like Eric described him. He was short and skinny build, looking like he was twelve. Maybe because he was turned at the age of 15. Brian couldn't deny that he was actually smart, wise, generous and kind. But he hated how Eric worshiped him, like he was some God.

Brian was afraid that Godrick used to be Eric's lover, like Brian was now. But Eric reassured him that he was the first one as more than one night's stand. Eric was his first too. Still, Brian wanted Godric gone. Fortunately they didn't spend so much time together. Eric said he was with Godric for couple hundred of years until he finally started living on his own. Brian wasn't looking forward to that time, when he would have to leave his maker too.

* * *

 **1900**

Eric and Brian had their first big fight. Brian couldn't deny any longer that he was in love with his maker and wished to be with him sexually and romantically together, without all those women. But Eric loved women, he loved fucking them and couldn't give that up. Brian was hurt.

So Eric suggested that Brian would travel through Europe, learn new languages. Maybe find some male lover. Brian didn't liked it, but maybe he could use some space and freedom. They still kept their communication. The bond between them still strong and undeniable.

* * *

 **1910**

Brian missed his maker and wished to spend more time together. So he came back to America and founding Eric in San Francisco, he found out a hurtful truth. Eric made another vampire. The pain sliced Brian's dead heart deeply.

It was a woman named Pamela, she was in her thirties, used to own a whore house, where she used to work herself when she was younger. Pam was a beautiful woman for her age, with long curly blond hair, luscious body and snarky tongue. She was smarter than Brian imagined, and they were kind of alike. Maybe that's why they disliked each other from the start. But with Eric being their maker, Pam was like a sister to him.

"-Brian... she didn't left me no choice", Eric tried to reason Brian's pain, "-She sliced her wrists", Brian was furious. Eric killed hundred, thousands of people, why couldn't he left her to die.

"-Did you fucked her?", Brian hated the jealousy he heard in his own voice, but he couldn't help it. He didn't even had to hear Eric's answer to know he guest it true.

"-She's a lesbian", Eric's voice stopped Brian from cowardly running away. "-She used to be a whore.,... she slept with men, she slept with me", Brian clench his hands in fists, "-But she didn't do it for pleasure. She loves women, she wants women, she fucks women", Eric explained it slowly and Brian had to admit it, it helped. But still... Brian hated not to be the only one of his creations. And he hated that Eric would never want him and need him, like he needed Eric.

That night they fucked like animals. Treasuring the body, the skin, the pleasure they missed while they were apart. Brian hated what power Eric had over him, but the pleasure was too great to resist. He enjoyed that Pam with her new super hearing could hear them in the throne of passion. Especially when Eric decided to gave Brian a gift, allowing him to top him. Eric had a magnificent cock, but his ass was just out of this world.

* * *

 **1946**

Godric took Eric to the World War II . Apparently they had some business to do, some humans and even vampires to kill. It was dangerous. killing one of your own kind was punishable by the true death.

Brian was not a fan of wars, so he stayed in the America, while Eric was being a general in Germany's army. Brian used the time to discover the world, to enjoy what it had to offer, and to become his true self. Brian wanted to be like Eric- gorgeous, smart, dangerous , successful and rich. He wanted to become like Eric, like the best protege ever, maybe even become better than Eric. Brian had good qualities, he was smart, he could be anyone and anything he wanted.

Glamouring, stealing, attending college, studying, making business, Brian made money. Hunting and killing he become a dangerous predator. Sucking, rimming and ramming, he become one hell of a fuck.

When Eric came back from the war, all of them together ( Eric, Pam and Brian) traveled Europe, having fun. Life was finally amazing, even if Brian had to share it with Pam. But when in 1980 Eric fall in love with France and the women there, Brian packed his stuff and came back to America. it was that much he could handle watching Eric fucking and worshiping all those women. Brian needed space from Eric. He didn't needed anyone, and he didn't needed love or just a one lover.

* * *

 **1986**

Even thou Eric and Brian stayed in contact. It was Pam who called Brian in 1986 Spring time to tell Brian the news. Some Japanese gang killed Eric's lover Sylvie, who he probably loved like he could never love Brian.

When Brian heard about Sylvie and her relationship with Eric, he was hurt. But he didn't wished her death, knowing that for Eric it was not easy to fell in love and gave his heart away like he did for that French lady.

Brian was already packed to travel to France when Pam told him, that the Authority made Eric and Pam to take care of some small pathetic business there in America. and not some great place, but in some small shitty town in Louisiana.

Brian was horrified, but no one fights against the Authority. Eric was made the Sheriff and gifted with the video store, which apparently was very popular and was very important. The store was terrible and the job was boring, but the small town named Shreveport was the worst of the worst.

Eric had no choice but stay and take care of business, of course Pam stayed with him, like some good puppy following Eric around. Brian's heart was too fragile to stay so much around, knowing that Eric will never love and need Brian, like he needed him.

"-Don't pretend, you don't love him too", Brian once again had a fight with Pam,

"-He's our maker. You mistake the bond with the true human feelings", Pam unsuccessfully tried to reason, but Brian saw thru all her lies,

"-At least I am not lying to myself", Brian said harshly and mockingly, "-Maybe you are a lesbian, but you do wish for that one night of fucking to be repeated", Brian mocked knowing full well that he hit the right spot, hurting the cold bitch, she pretended to be.

* * *

 **1996**

Brian stayed in Louisiana with them till 1996. the small town was too boring for his taste and need, and his relationship with Pam was always too strained. Eric knew very well that he couldn't keep Brian by his side like this forever and be so selfish, especially knowing about Brian's feelings.

With the farewell fuck and a long loving kiss he wished Brian good luck and said goodbye. At least for now.

Brian traveled America, having fun, finding some new friends and fucking every hot willing guy he met on his way ( and willing was every fucking one of them).

 **1999**

For his 163 birthday Eric's gift to Brian was the old warehouse in a small city named Pittsburgh. Eric knew that Brian wanted to settle down in a one place and maybe open his own business as well, of course not the video store, but something. The warehouse was big enough to make his living quarters and a business space. Which also happened to be with the already vampire proof tainted windows.

Being smart Brian read lots of books and yet again attended college to learn more. to be the best. So he could open some new business.

Pittsburgh was a small and boring city but it was not popular for vampires and Brian could even become a sheriff one day. Brian never made any huge trouble or drawn very much attention, so Authority weren't tracking Brian, and he was free to live his life as he pleased.

So in the year of 2000, Brian opened his own advertising company, hiring the best people there was. Of course he was not just the owner, Brian managed the whole company and sometimes even created the campaigns. the new world, the new technology just fascinated Brian. And of course to charm people without glamour just boosted his ego even more.

* * *

 **2002**

Brian created his first vampire of his own. He wasn't sure if he was ready to become a maker and face the responsibility that came with it. But he didn't had much of a choice.

Michael Novotny was the local guy, who was obsessed with vampires. He loved all kind of fictional stories. But since the 2000 the stories and myths of vampires become more and more popular creating the gossip that maybe they weren't such fictional after all.

Brian met him in some valley where some straight guys were making fun and bullying Michael for being gay. Brian felt kind of generous and kind that day, saved the boy and they immediately become friends. Michael was boring and whiny, but maybe Brian was lonely and needed some friends.

Michael's mom turned out to be, quite a lovely woman, who kind of liked vampires, thanks to her son obsession with them, even though she hated that Brian didn't ate human food, but still felt generous and kind towards him. Brian guessed it was because he saved Michael, but she was naturally very kind to everybody, almost mother like and Brian felt suddenly very warm feelings for her like she was a second mother to Brian. So Michael was like a brother.

With time they become close friends and when Michael was attacked seriously and on the edge of dying, Brian not wanting to lose his friend or maybe feeling sorry for Debbie, decided to turn him.

* * *

Brian was actually glad to make his first vampire. Maybe they would be friends for forever and Brian could be less lonely without admitting it.

Cause Brian didn't had much friends in Pittsburgh, or elsewhere too. He was too big of an asshole, had too big of an ego and flaunted his homosexuality too much for even gay vampires to like. Some guested that it was Eric's fault for spoiling Brian, but actually Brian was just naturally this narcissistic on his own.

But since Brian decided to stay in Pitts more permanently, he needed company, besides who else if not friends would boost your ego and give you that much attention, that Brian needed.

There was Lindsay. He met her when he was yet again attending college- Carnegie Mellon. She was a lesbian human,very friendly and snobbish, real rich girl searching for adventures. Brian was probably high or suddenly turned stupid when he decided to make her dream come true- sex with a vampire. Brian had fucked plenty of women to know the mechanics. But he didn't liked it. Of course she did. Since she was secretly a bisexual. And even developed a crush on him. So that's why Brian wasn't surprised when she started dating Melanie.

Basically Brian's male version. Smart strong, thick headed, great leader, with enormous ego and - a vampire. Couple decades younger than Brian. Brian couldn't say that Melanie was his friend. but they had a lot in common and not because they were both vampires. She was a lot like Pam, (no sentiments there). Lots of love and hate between them. But Brian was glad that Lindsay dated Melanie and not Pam.

Then there was Emmett. Another vampire, Brian met in a gay club. Em was a regular customer, very flamboyant queer, very sweet and kind hearted for a vampire. Feeding only from his lovers while fucking. But it was not a problem, since he fucked a lot, basically every waking moment. Very slutty even from Brian's perspective. He was quite young for a vampire. Just 10 years since he died. Brian would never say they were friends or that he liked him. But they understood each other. Em was a good friend, great at listening to your problems and giving quite good advice,( not that Brian needed either of them).

Ted was a human, also gay. Definitely not his friend. Since he was his accountant. Had a lots of problem with the V. Brian wasn't sure why he kept him around and sometimes even talked to him like he was his friend. he blamed it on Emmett and Michael, who become Ted's friends. And he was a good accountant.

* * *

 **2003**

Eric hearing about Michael, quickly made a short trip to visit Brian and meet his creation.

Brian denied that his dead heart skipped a beat once again, when he saw Eric, after all this time, in the airport. Luckily getting the night flight, Eric didn't needed the coffin to travel and he could gracefully exit the plane, dressed all in black leather, looking all dashing.

The short drive up to Brian's warehouse was filled with sexual tension. And as Brian closed the doors of his loft, Eric with speed pushed him up against the wall, catching his mouth in a heated kiss. Passion boiled hot like always, ripping of each other's clothes with speed and need.

Brian moaned in un human sounds as Eric's talented mouth traveled up and down Brian's lean perfect body. Eric had only just to kiss Brian's cock, before Brian was pulling Eric up on top of him and begging to be taken.

Without lube or condom needed for vampires, Eric in one quick move entered Brian to the fullest, making them both to scream in pleasure of being reunited once again. As vampires they could fuck fast and hard and they could do it for long long hours.

* * *

"-You do know, he's in love with you, right?", Eric asked as they set in the local bar, while Michael tried to hit on some hot guy without glamour.

"-Just like You knew I was in love with you", Brian said not making the eye contact and trying to listen in Michael's another failure.

"-It's not the same. You're not me, and he is definitely not you", Eric said mockingly, Michael was not who he imagined to be Brian's first creation,

"-He's my friend", Brian said in a whisper, knowing full well what Eric meant. "-Besides now, he might actually become someone decent", Brian commented, knowing all the weak spots and failures of Michael. It was a miracle Brian managed to tolerate such a human being.

"-How noble of you", Eric laughed and caressed Brian's hair lovingly, like he always did. They might never be together like lovers, but the bond between them was undeniably strong.

* * *

 **2004**

The vampires came into the spotlight and the whole world find out they were actually true and living among humans.

The synthetic blood was now created massive and sold in super markets. Some vampires from the Authority got their spots in government, to fight for their rights and teach human everything about them.

Vampires were new and interesting like celebrities.

Eric and Pam saw it like an opportunity to make some changes and instead of their video store, they opened a club named Fangtasia, where vampires could come to have fun and human come to see them, to meet them , to be fucked by them and even to feed them.

Brian being inspired by the idea, opened a gay night club named Babylon, which had a private VP section for vampires. Of course with the separate entry, cause not every vampire was gay.

Of course Authority heard about it and started taking lots of taxes from Brian. But it was successful enough to still have some profit. Besides Brian was already rich enough to afford it.

Babylon was Brian's personal playground, where he got asses to fuck and warm bodies to feed from. In no time Brian was a celebrity and men just through themselves at Brian's feet to be fucked or feed from.

Life was good.

* * *

 **2006**

Brian had a call from Pam announcing him the horrible news- Godrick was dead.

Eric was absolutely devastated and Brian quickly fled in to support and comfort him.

Eric was fucking, feeding and killing like Brian never seen before, but he knew very well, what the pain management was. So Brian was right beside him, helping, supporting, doing what ever Eric needed.

Apparently that included to be Eric's personal sex toy, whenever Eric wanted him. Brian enjoyed being with Eric, being fucked by him, but he knew it meant nothing. Eric was just simply hurting.

Brian was tied down to the bed by the strong leather ropes, his arms and legs spread wide apart. Eric knelled between his legs and massaged the inner thighs, enjoying how Brian moaned in pleasure, open for the taking. His dick got a cock ring on him and his nipples had the nipple clams. Brian was ready to explode. Eric rammed inside him with one quick move with no mercy.

He got fucked for hours, with no release. "-Eric... please", he begged his maker to take some pity on him. No matter how much he loved Eric's cock or be fucked by him, even Brian had some limits.

His body was covered in wounds and scratches, dried blood covered his skin, "-FUCK...ERIC", Brian screamed when he was finally allowed to cum. Blooded sperm shoot up high and far far away, like never before and he almost fainted from energy and blood loss.

"-My treasure..", Eric whispered the nickname he had for the brunet. Eric untied him up and gathering his body, cuddled him close to himself on the bed. They both panted sated and tired on the dirty sheets.

* * *

"-So , have you met anyone special out here?", Brian asked wondering if Eric finally moved on from Sylvie and already met another girl to love and cherish. Even if it still killed Brian a bit inside. He wanted Eric to be happy. Eric deserved the best. Even if Brian really doubted you could find anything worth loving out there in Louisiana's small shitty town.

"-There is this girl named Sookie", Eric started slowly, hesitantly. Brian wasn't sure he wanted to hear why was that. "-There's is something about her...", Eric's eyes got that weird look and Brian's chest constricted with pain. "-She's different...she smells like honey and summer..", Brian tried to remember if he ever smelled something delicious on anyone before, he couldn't recall. "-And her blood...just Wow. like you never tasted before", Brian got jealous, he couldn't help it,

"-Sounds perfect", Brian said with a whisper, trying to cover up his face and voice with masks, "-Just be careful not to drink too much", he made a joke trying to lighten up his own mood,

"- I won't", Eric said coldly and harshly, "-She belongs to another vampire. Bill Compton", Eric explained with hatred for the man. "-She believes she loves him",

"-Sorry man", Brian said sincerely, even if it hurt him, he hated the look on Eric's face, he really did wanted that girl. Eric had the ability to get everything he wanted, but if he couldn't get that Sookie girl , it was something serious.

"-Thanks Brian", Eric smiled at him lovingly, "-Well..she's not the only girl here, I was always able to find someone to please me", Eric said with the sparkle in his eye, like he already had someone else in mind and they both laughed at that, lighting up the mood and actually agreeing to that statement. They both had no trouble to get a hot piece of meat.

Brian was starting to realize that moving on from Eric is not that easy. he will always be there when Eric calls and summons him. And being so close he will always have hope for them even if he says he's not. Maybe the only solution to move on is to meet someone new. Someone to love and cherish. Someone to crave and be close with . Someone to replace Eric, who would actually answer to his feelings.

Deep down Brian actually hoped one day to meet and have someone special in his life, a lover, best friend, companion, partner. Someone who would smell delicious and make Brian happy. It was that long you could live alone. He was doomed to be forever beautiful and young, he knew he would never have any trouble getting anyone he wanted. But it was always so temporarily. As a vampire almost everything was temperate to him.

What a joke. Brian couldn't believe he was thinking that. never in his 170 years he had someone to love and trust. a relationship. maybe he was getting old.

But maybe it was time to have someone special by his side, even if just a mortal human man.

Maybe one day


	2. Eric

**ERIC**

* * *

 ** _2006_**

I was in Dallas-Texas, where Godrick was taken by the _Fellowship of the Sun_ and all the vampires who respected him and loved him, came over to help. Of course some of them brought their human companions with. And Bill brought Sookie with him, for her telepathic abilities, and of course she got herself kidnapped too. Of course I still wanted her for myself, that's why I invited Lauren to distract and overpower Bill.

It was good to see my Maker and I was glad that I didn't brought Pam and Brian with me. I know they were not the fans of Godric, thinking that I love him too much, listen and protect him, do everything he wants me to. I was still fearfully loyal to him even if I haven't seen in him since the World War II. And I know that they would do anything for me like I would for Godrick.

The taking over the church, where the _Fellowship of the Sun_ wanted to kill Godric, turned out to be quite the surprise. Of course I rescued Sookie, and helped my Maker as much as he allowed me to. What surprised me, that Jason Stackhouse, who joined the vampire hating group, was actually changing his mind and fighting against the crazy Newlin, which meant he was finally with us.

So as we came back to the private house, where the vampire conventions was taking place, finding some free time I seaked out Jason to talk to him. Just over twenties, quite naive, but brave jock, with blond wavy hair, soft brown eyes, and a great tanned trained body. Mhm...Why did I never saw how delicious the young Jason really was. I was probably preoccupied with his sister too much.

I compliment on his brave behavior back in the church and get the nervous shy reply, which for some reason I find as a turn on. To my big tall frame, he is a small package, quite easy to handle and I suddenly picture what a great sub he could be. I can't handle a satisfied smirk escaping my lips, which his big eyes follows closely. Hopefully it's not from fear. Cause I have every intention to make my fantasy come true.

So not wasting my time, I took Jason with me into a private room, as private as it gets in the house full of vampires. And confronted him about abusing V. Damn he was even more naive than I thought, cause Jason actually tried to get away with the nervous laugh and a weak promise that he stopped and won't do it again. Like seriously? I am a thousand years old vampire who killed villages and he is not afraid at all, talking to me like we are some buds. it just makes me want to punish him.

I slowly approach him with an angry and predator look as he steps back with the sudden fear, until he finally hits the wall and I dangerously hover over him. Jason gulps with fear and the sweat breaks over his forehead. Up close he is even more beautiful.  
"-You'll have to be punished", I announce and maybe it's only my wishful thinking, but I think his eyes just sparkled with some hidden suppressed desire for dark.

He doesn't fight my orders or punishment as hard as I thought he will. He didn't even tried to cover up and pretend to be totally disgusted. Maybe it was just his fear telling him to do what ever I say, afraid he might die or be tortured otherwise. Non the less. I like it. It strokes my lust and desire. Jason probably has no idea what he just sign in for.

Since it's his first time, I don't tell him to strip, not wanting to scare of my new pure pup. I sit on the chair and he kneels by my side, slowly. Mhm..maybe he do knows what he is doing. Then without me having to say anything, he bends over my knees, laying flat chest on my thighs. He has to raise himself up a bit, for the high differences, and his legs shaken. So he is nervous. Maybe shy, maybe afraid. I am actually fine with any emotion. It only ignites me more.

I start to spank him with my palm over his covered ass, without any warning. But by his breathing I can tell he was silently waiting for the first slap. I don't spank him as hard as he probably thought I will, but after the tenth, he starts to silently count them, his breathing becomes irregular, he breaks more sweat. And it makes me growl. He smells wonderful. Like the sun and the sweat, like youth, earth, simply human and most importantly -masculine.

I inhale his scent deeply and it awakens my predator side with all desire, hunger and lust. Involuntarily I make a low growl, which I can feel, scared Jason a bit. He stiffens and his breathing quickens. But I don't care for his comfort, all I care is my needs, even if silently I try to tune it down, because deep down, I don't want to scare of Jason or to hurt him badly.

I undo his jeans and yank it down to his thighs along with his briefs. Jason yelps and tries to move away, but of course I'm much stronger and keep him down. Trying to relax him, I slowly caress his back with my palm softly.

"-Don't worry Jason, I'm not going to rape you. Do you really think so low of me?", I ask in as soft and calm voice as I manage, but it's hard, my desire and hunger is awakened to make me want to growl, demand and seduce.

"-No..", I hear a faint replay and I'm not sure what to make of it. If he is afraid and doesn't believe me, why would he lie? Maybe he is afraid to speak up the truth, maybe he is afraid of my reaction. But Jason is blunt and brave, I know for sure that he would not be afraid to tell me something. At least he didn't before, that was one of the reasons I liked him.

Or maybe...I get a pleasurable idea, which makes me growl once again, that Jason secretly wants it, he wants to be spanked and is afraid to voice it, to ask for it. Maybe he has some dark desires that he was afraid to seek and fulfill. I guess we will find out.

Without warning I start to spank his naked ass, making him to yelp and squirm on my lap. But I don't stop, I spank his ass and his thighs, I spank harder, enjoying the pink marks on his tanned skin, enjoying my palm print on his perfect bubble ass. And what a fine ass it is. I get a desire to kiss, lick, bite and even feed from those two perfect globes.

Jason is squirming, yelping, gasping (and...even moaning?) from my spanking. I know it hurts. Every time I spank on the same red burning spot, it hurts. Every time I spank on the new place, hard, without warning it hurts. But still, he doesn't stop me, he doesn't ask for mercy, doesn't tell me how much it hurts, doesn't threaten to tell Sookie or even hurt me.

Maybe because he is afraid, maybe he thinks I won't listen, care and be indifferent. But I know his secret.- he enjoys it. Because you can hide your dark desire it deep inside you, you can lie, be in denial. But being a young healthy male you still can't hide your boner. And I know he likes it, cause right now Jason's impressive hard cock is pressing down into my thigh.

I spank where his ass meets his thighs, that sensitive area, that makes him to scream and cry. He is holding very well, but I know that his eyes is watery, his short fingernails are cutting into my thighs, almost ripping the fabric of my jeans. But I don't stop. I know it hurts, I know that even if he likes the spanking, it already passed the pleasurable point. Cause his boner is getting softer. Pain is overpowering the pleasure and desire.

I am impressed. His bravery, his masculinity makes me to admire him, respect him even, but most importantly, it makes me to want him, to desire him. Badly.

So I stop. I place my palms on the red burning marks, trying to take his pain away, hoping that my cool skin is helping a little. I move my palms softly, hopefully in a calming, caressing way. And he just lays there, not moving, silently crying, even if he tries to stop or at least to silent his tears. But even without my vampire hearing I know that he cries, snuffle and is still slightly shaking. His boner is practically none existent, he probably already passed the point where he cared and would be embarrassed about it.

Without a word I help him to get up as I stand. Cause I know it hurts him and it's difficult to stand with your jeans down. But as soon as we stand he quickly moves away from me. I watch him silently, focusing on his every move. Cause now I see him differently than before. He tries to act brave and tough. Silently pulling his clothes back up, slightly wincing at the fabric contact with his sensitive beaten skin. But he bits down the gasps and yelps, he tries to stand straight, trying not to look weak. I admire that.

"-How bad is it?", I ask wanting to see his reaction, I know it hurts, so there is no point to talk about it. But I wonder how he will answer me.

"-Now You care?",he asks sarcastically, not afraid of my anger or power. He is avoiding my eyes, and it intrigues me. Silently I move closer, while he doesn't pay attention, standing very closely behind his back I inhale the scent of his hair. It smells sweet, not the earth like or masculine like his body, but so differently, so...delicate and pure. The contrast of those two scents makes me slightly dizzy and I make a silent moan.

Jason hears it and he jumps startled as he notices me inches apart. "-What a fuck?", he yelps looking at me wide eyed. I can see surprise, fear and...shyness, dancing on his face. It makes me smile and he squirms his eyes at me. "-What ever you think, it aint gona happen", he tells me slightly shaken. I know he noticed my appreciation and it startled him. In stead of answering him, I just smirk and it makes him stiffen. I want to laugh, enjoying his reaction.

"-What a dirty mind you have Jason", I growl seductive while trying to act innocent, "-Just wanted to give you a treat", I bit into my fingers and quickly, before he can protest and step back from me, swipe the blood over his full soft lips, I wanted to taste so badly. Jason gasps and licks his lips in surprise. I smile as I see his pupils dilating at the reaction to my blood.

"-What a fuck", Jason cursed angrily, "-You just punished me over abusing V and now you're actually giving it to me yourself?", he asked trying to sound angry, but his words is getting slurred and he keeps licking his lips involuntarily, his body is craving more V.

"-I gave it to you, to reduce your pain. We don't want your little sister to know about our little private time, do we?", I ask with a meaning and he actually blushes. So adorable. Jason opens and clothes his mouth couple of times trying to came up with the came back, something mean probably, but he fails. maybe because of the V influence or maybe I just left him speechless. No matter what I smirk at his reaction, already enjoying Jason's company more than I thought I would.

"-You should go, before someone noticed you've been gone for so long", I simply tell him and smirk at his quick reaction to get away. "-I'll see you later Jason", I add as he opens the doors and grin, seeing him to stiffen at my words.

* * *

That day I quickly made future plans for Jason and me. We would have so much fun. But unfortunately that got delayed when I got the horrible experience. My maker Godric killed himself in front of me, by burning himself in the sun. Well, technically I left before the sun could burn me too, but still...

I'm not ashamed to admit, that it affected me quite badly. Loosing your maker is a very horrible experience, I wouldn't wish for no one.

Thank God ( not literally, since I don't believe in God), that I had Pamela and Brian by my side. I am not proud of using Brian as my pain management, as he calls it. But Brian being my toy for torture and sex, also was just the a very close person I needed. Giving me everything I asked for, he also gave me comfort and support.

For a brief moment I wanted Sookie and Jason by my side. But I knew that I couldn't. It was time for me to move on from the cute blonde waitress, who wouldn't gave me the comfort and love , like she did for Bill. And as for Jason, it was too soon, he was not yet ready for the physical contact, and especially not for the emotional one, especially if I would force him on it so soon.

* * *

It took quite a while until I saw the young hot Jason yet again. It looked like my new boy toy have been very naughty, abusing V yet again. But I can't say I didn't saw it coming. I was the one to giving him the taste of my own blood after he quit and even though it was not much, it gave him some pleasure and made him high. Hopefully gave him some dirty sexual dream about me too.

I was sitting by my desk at my office in Fagtasia, waiting for my future sub to arrive. I could smell him even before I heard Pamela ushering him into the basement. That mixture of his sweet sweat, sun kissed skin, his personal musky scent and dirt from working with the ground. It smelt divine. I wanted him instantly, but my lust and desire for him peaked just as he stepped inside my office. Dressed in a tight light blue jeans and tight sleeveless shirt, skin tanned in the sun, his blond wavy hair falling into his soft brown eyes. Just like sex fantasy coming alive.

I couldn't help but undress him with my eyes, scanning from his feet to his beautiful face, and licking my lips as my eyes finally settled upon his luscious ones. Of course my obvious ogling was not missed, making the shy blonde to blush deep red, Pamela just rolled her eyes before leaving us alone behind the closed doors, which quickly made Jason to nervously gulp down and squirm in his place.

"-There we meet again Jason Stackhouse", I say just breaking up the silence, but my voice was probably still affected by my lust, cause Jason squirmed yet again, deep blush coming back to his cheeks. That just made me to grin. Jason turning out to be even more entertaining that I thought.

"-What do you want _Fangs_? Cause I have better things to do, then spend my nights at this disgusting place", Jason says trying to sound brave and unaffected, which just makes me to grin even more. I can even ignore his stupid nickname for me, at least for now.

"-Doing exactly what? Having some fun, ignoring authorities, playing with your fate?", I ask slowly, following his reaction. He squirms yet again, gulping nervously, but trying not to show it. Ai ai ai...there's time to act brave, and time not to be naive.

"-Yeah so...Is it wrong to have some fun?...ladies likes me", Jason says with a laugh, even if he's shaking with nervous and fear, avoiding my eyes and even trying to stay in the shadows. Ech Jason, Jason...I want to laugh at his terrible attempt to lie and act bravely. He knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"-Cut it out Jason. Acting dumb is not an attractive look", I say strongly and he froze in place, eyes down like a guilty little boy. It gives me a look what a sub he will be and it makes me slightly hard. But it's not a time and I shake the thought away for latter.

"-I thought we talked about it Jason. I thought we agreed what you won't use V again", I say angrily as I walk around my desk. he stays silent but squirms in his place, shrinking into him as I come closer. I bore my eyes down on him willing him to talk and he closes his eyes in fear.

"-I...I'm not using...I said I was done...and...I am. Who ever said you that...", he lamely tries to lie himself out of this. Did he really thought he could hide this from me? Luckily for him, he stops his lies as he finally meets my eyes. Up close his eyes is even more beautiful and I have to force myself not to lose focus.

"-You've been a naughty boy Jason", I say angrily, but Jason still blushes a little, maybe it reminds him of out first encounter or maybe he likes the idea of being my sub. I have to shake the thought away yet again. Ah...Jason, do you know what are you doing to me.

"-Are.. you... going to... spank me... again?", he asks nervously and I think I'm not imagining that he doesn't sound very opposite to the idea. A pleased smirk returns to my lips and Jason blushes yet again, trying to avoid my eyes.

"-I think you would enjoy it too much", I say seriously and he quickly looks up at me, probably to deny it, but his words die on his lips as I step even closer, "-You have to be punished Jason. You can't enjoy it", I say in an authoritative voice, being serious and all.

"-What...I...I don't enjoy..spanking...", Jason tries to deny it, but I think, he actually tries to convince me to spank him. Mh...what a naughty boy.

* * *

He doesn't resist as much as he pretended to be. It doesn't take long before I sit down on my office chair and he bends down over my knees. Jason is slightly shaking, but I doubt it's from the fear, and more from excitement. Since it should be his punishment and not a gift for a spank-lover. I roughly pull down his tight light blue jeans along with his tight underwear, and he shivers as a cool air hits his ass cheeks.

Now he shivers in surprise and maybe even fear, when I massage his bare ass, openly enjoying it. Without warning I lift my palm and quickly smack down on his soft skin, Jason yelps in surprise and maybe even pain, I didn't really controlled my strength. as I lift my palm I enjoy the bright red mark I just left and quickly repeat the spank on the same place. Jason's breathing hitches and he bits his lower lip from screaming. Good boy.

I spank couple times on the other cheek, same place, same strength and finally grin as I feel Jason's boner pressing into my thigh. Well, that's what I'm talking about.

I spank him hard, every cheek, every inch of place, on his upper thighs, hard and fast, until the skin is barely holding it, until Jason is screaming and crying and begging for me to stop, until his cock is no longer hard, until his fingers is ripping into my designer jeans.

"-Please...Eric...stop...I would..do..anything...just stop...",Jason finally cries out the magic words and I stop. I slowly and smoothly massage his burning skin with my cool vampire skin, feather light touches. While Jason is silently crying over my knees, trying to stop his sobbing, to calm his breathing. But he doesn't make any try to move from my lap, and I used it on my benefit. Finally for what I wanted to do all along.

I move my palm from his cheek down, between his body and mine, finally grabbing his cock and making a few good squeezes. Jason barely responds, his breathing changes, but I believe he is still too overwhelmed to focus on it. It's fine with me and I enjoy the feeling on his nice cock in my palm. It's 8,5 inches cut quite nice form and the big head. I squeeze it, pump it and it's coming alive yet again. With the swat over the piss hole, Jason finally moans, joining me in the game.

Making sure that Jason doesn't make any move to stand up, I lift my other hand to his still burning cheeks and softly massage in circular moves until I reach his hidden pucker. Jason yelps and I have to still him with my palm, weighting him down,

"-What..are you...doing?", his voice trembles, sounding like an innocent teenager. I don't really mind. He's not protesting too much.

"-I haven't finished with your punishment", I growl in his ear and he shivers from head to toe. Still not trying to get up. I can't help a satisfied grin that comes to my lips. "-Since your ass can't take no more...", I trail and he froze and my words. Fear. but not too much, since his boner is still pulsating hard in my palm. "-And you did said...that you would do anything", I remind him in a satisfied sexy growl and He shivers yet again.

Jason opens his mouth to finally say something, to protest, to pretend, to lie... But I don't let him and playing with his cock still in my palm I silence him with the moan, that escapes his full pink lips, and doesn't end, even when I return my fingers to his pucker. I knew he would love it, and when my finger touches his special place( the prostate), he buckles his hips, trying to fuck my palm. I can't help but laugh, of course he doesn't hear me, or just stopped caring.

"-I'm not gay...", Jason focuses enough to the last try at protest, "-You said...you won't rape me..", Jason adds as I stay silent. I am not gay either but it doesn't mean that we both can't enjoy this pleasure.

"-Stand up", I order him, stilling my moves and removing my hands from his sensitive ares.

"-uh?", he blinks back looking up at me with a dumbstruck look. He probably didn't think that I would stop at his words, maybe he even hoped I wouldn't. Surprised, blinking his long blond eyelashes, of his big brown eyes, red flushed cheeks, like an innocent kid. in a great jock's body. And I want to see that body, those great rippling muscles and the tanned skin. Want to see all of it. Now.

"-I said get up", I repeated in an angry order and he quickly stumbles to his feet, jeans and underwear hanging around his knees making it hard to move. He looks lost, but he stays silent, maybe just too shocked to speak, but I like it. A good sub already. "-Strip", I order again and he blinks back couple of times at me in surprise, before he quickly comply and kicks of his shoes, jeans and underwear, before quickly pulling of his t-shirt.

I stare at his body, trailing my inspecting appreciated eyes slowly from his pretty blond head to his lean legs, and his cheeks flushes again at my heated look. He looks down in shyness or embarrassment, I can't really tell, cause I don't understand why. I smile softly at him hoping to relax him and he does breath out the air he was holding. Was he afraid I won't like what I would see, did he wanted me to like him, to want him? I can't tell. But it doesn't really mater.

I order him to bent over my desk and he doesn't hesitate before doing as he told. I decide not to torture him any longer and don't make him to wait, until I make my way to him and press my hard on against his bubble ass. His breathing quickens and he holds tighter onto my desk. Not speaking up, no protesting. it looks like he's ready to be punished, tortured, raped. Are we back to that again?

"-I am not going to rape you Jason. I know that you want it, you will enjoy it and soon you will beg me for it", I growl into his ear before biting into my finger and pushing it through his luscious lips. he sucks on it greedily like a good addict, moaning at my taste, soaking up my finger with his saliva. It makes me want to moan at it. So I pull out my finger, he can't have too much V in him.

I don't leave him hanging, so I start licking and sucking on his neck, making him to shiver, before moving down and trailing kisses and licks down his spine. I don't do rimming very often, but I do want to taste him. He is shivering and gasping as I trail my wet tongue down his spine, before blowing some cool air on it. His moaning even before I reach his crack, and practically screams as I insert my tongue inside. I fuck him with my tongue expertly and he becomes a moaning mess. I do hope it's not from the V and he actually enjoys is. When he start to buckle his hips, trying to fuck himself on my tongue, I insert my finger, still slick with his saliva and quickly reach his prostate. It doesn't take very long before he lets go and shoots his load all over my desk, while screaming and moaning- the best music to my ears.

I allow him a bit of rest as he lays gasping, spent on my desk not moving, before I reach for the oils and start preparing him for my cock. I'm hard as rock and could practically fuck a wall, how much I want him. He's gasping as I prepare him slowly, moving my fingers inside him skillfully, even without a V he wouldn't dream of protesting at this moment. He thinks he's too spent to cum again, but he's my new young stallion, I know his stamina is amazing.

"-Do you want this Jason, do you want me inside you?", I know I am pushing, but I did said he would beg me for it.

"-Yes...", Jason moans, gasps. His pucker is pulsating with need to be filled. He does wants it. But if he prefers, I can pretend it's the V talking.

As I finally place my cock at his entrance he's almost begging for it, fucked himself on my fingers for a good minute and groaned as I removed my fingers out. As I finally push inside, He pretends to gasp in pain, trying to act like he doesn't like it, doesn't want it. But I know better, his body didn't even tense in pain, but actually curved up to welcome me, his asshole twitching in wait in need, welcoming me whole. I gasp at how tight he is, already feeling pleasure on the first push. But after all he is a virgin. I can't help but smile pleased to know that I am the first to be inside him, and if I have a say in it, hopefully the only one. That knowledge almost makes me to cum right there, but I have better restrain for that. I grab on his shoulder, for a better grasp and without any time to adjust I start fucking him hard and fast. Jason quickly looses his act and even curves his back, throwing his head back, as he moans, loudly.

Fuck, I'm in heaven.

* * *

Not sure how long I should allow Jason his space before I could see him again. I didn't wanted to push too much and I haven't heard about him using V again, so I tried to stay away and act like I don't care. But I do. I want my fantasy about my new sub to come to life and soon. I waited couple of weeks, allowing him to get enough of fucking those small town girls, cause when he's finally my sub, he won't fuck anyone, unless I allow him to.

Since I didn't had any reason to summon him to my office, I seek him out in his environment- Merlote's bar. (of course I chose the night that Sookie doesn't work.) I found him playing a billiard with his buddies and drinking beers, some young naive chicks hanging around and complimenting the guys on their playing skills ( of course my boy is the best player among them) . Jason was dressed in a tight light blue jeans, and as he bend over to shoot, I got all kinds of ideas. And it reminded me how pathetic I am being, a thousand year old vampire seeking out the small town guy. Even if he is a walking sex fantasy. But still glad that none vampires I know could see me right now.

I strolled to the bar and by flirting with the bartender ordered some _True blood._ Being so open by the bar I got quickly noticed by Jason and making sure he was watching I flirted with the young sexy girl, inviting her for a private chat outside. I left slowly feeling how the brown eyes followed my moves. The bartender joined me soon after and we started making out in the alley. I didn't had to wait long before the sweet Jason came looking for us.

I heard his surprised gasp even before he came into a sight. I broke the kiss and looked up to meet Jason's eyes with a satisfied grin playing on my face. "-Good evening Jason", I poured at him still holding the girl who turned to look at who had the audacity to ruin her dream come true (me ).

"-What are you doing?", Jason asked trying to appear indifferent to the scene before his eyes, pretending that only the safety of the girl made him to come seeking me out.

"-Satisfying my needs", I answered huskily as I sneaked my hand under the girls skirt and with the other hand running my finger slowly over the vein on her slender neck, all the time keeping my eyes locked with Jason's.

"-Are you going to drink her blood?", Jason asked with a shaking voice as his eyes followed the movement of my fingers,

"- Well I am hungry", I said licking my lips slowly as my eyes locked over Jason's full lips and the pulsing vein on his neck.

"- What ?", the girl suddenly asked stunned as she finally understood my words about drinking her blood. But what did she expect knowing that I am a vampire. She of course irritated me as she tried to back away from me and my sharp teeth. I quickly grabbed her waist tightly and glamoured her not to scream before I pressed her back to my chest, locking her in my inhuman strong arms.

"- Look what you did", I told Jason feeling annoyed, "- Now it might get ugly", I warned him as I popped out my teeth. "- Good thing that I like playing with my food", I added with the short evil grin before lowering my head

"- Don't.", Jason's panic voice stopped me right after I broke the skin,

"- But I am hungry", I said with the sweet pleading voice, "- Unless, you are going to give me a taste of your's", I suggested huskily allowing him to see the desire in my eyes.

"- hum...", Jason stammered as the sweat broke over his forehead. Quickly turning the girl in my arms I glamoured her to stay put and silent, before I made my way over to the trembling Jason, who as if glamoured also stayed frozen and silent.

"-What do you say Jason?", I asked huskily as I stood just a step away, my eyes hungrily running over his beautiful face's features and pulsing veins. His rapidly beating heart was the best music to my ears and made my desire for him to reach even higher.

"- What ? I.. I am not offering my blood for you", Jason stammered while trying to back away from me without falling down.

"- Oh, come on Jason. I promise I will make it to feel good for you too", I offered huskily while following his steps and standing even closer,

"- H..How? With..sex? I...I'm..not gay", Jason stammered with the rapidly beating heart and sweating from his forehead to his palms. His personal scent was getting stronger and stronger making my head dizzy.

"- By drinking My blood. But I'm not opposed with the other pleasures as well", I told him huskily as I lifted my hand and ran my fingers softly over his muscular chest up to his slender neck and up to caress his strong jaw. My thumb was coming up to touch his lips before he shook off of my spell and quickly stepped back,

"- Back of _Fangs,_ I'm ..not ...gay." He stammered yet again, and only his quicken breathing made me to ignore his nickname for me. "-I still ...remember that ...punishing. I'm... done with the V", he avoided my eyes as he tried to lie his way out of this. But his beating heart told me what I needed to know.

"- You remember a?", I asked pleased and Justin uncontrollably blushed, pretending that I couldn't see it in the dark. "- While I'm glad that you're done with the V, but there's is the deference if I am offering you mine", I smiled pleased as he looked up at me curious. "- I would be more than ok with you tasting my blood. Straight from the source", I added too excited to hide my hunger and desire and Jason's eyes got wide at seeing it ( he probably knows about the sexual dreams that comes with the drinking vampire blood from the source).

"- I...I don't think... it would be a...good idea", Jason stammered not capable of making the full sentences. I just raised a curious eyebrow at that. "- wouldn't it be wrong for me to taste V, if...if I am suppose to fight my addiction?", I smirked at Jason's try to reason me.

"- Don't worry, I'll be there to keep an eye on you. And the memory of the _punishment_ should be more than enough to keep you grounded", I suggested with the grin, sexy enough to remind him of the _punishment_ yet again. But I just couldn't resist seeing Jason blushing yet again.

"- uhm...", Jason stammered again trying to find another reason to resist. My patience was coming to an end and knowing that Jason won't agree so openly on his own, even if he did wanted to, I had to take actions into my hands. So I quickly bit into my finger and smeared the blood over his lower lip. Jason uncontrollably licked it of and his pupils immediately dilated, he gasped at the high feeling and stumbled on his feet.

"- Easy", I said softly with a laugh and caught him in my arms. Pressing him close against my chest I couldn't help but breath in his scent and lick on his neck. I heard Jason gasp at the feeling but without any protest, taking it like an invitation I gently bit into his neck and lost myself at his taste. It was nothing like Sookie's fairy one, but he still tasted amazing and I was so very hungry for Jason's.

I heard Jason gasp and moan from the pain and pleasure. My hands started running all over Jason's back, sneaking under his shirt to explore his muscled back and pres him even closer to myself. Our hardening cocks brushed together and we both moaned at the feeling, making me to stop drinking. I squeezed Jason's bubble butt, enjoying those globes in my palms and making our cocks to brush in even better friction.

Worried that maybe Jason still felt some pain, I bit into my lover lip to draw blood and quickly smashed our lips in a heated kiss. Jason gasped into my mouth, opening his mouth wide enough for my tongue's entrance and I quickly deepened the kiss, we both lost ourselves at the feeling.

Breaking up the kiss long enough for Jason to breath in some air, I continued exploring his mouth, with one hand massaging his scalp and angling his head, with the other still palming his perfect ass. Jason's started moaning into my mouth as he rotated his hips to brush his boner against mine even better. My restrain was coming to an end, needing,wanting more. I sneaked my hand into his tight jeans and brushed my finger over sensitive crack. Jason gasped without any protest and it encouraged me to play with his pucker more, before pushing my finger inside and finding his prostate. Jason moaned deep body moan and his cock started leaking. Between our brushing cocks, me finger fucking him and deep heavy tongue play, it didn't take long before Jason couldn't take it anymore and cum into his pants, moaning, gasping, panting.

* * *

As weird as it would sound, and as much as Jason tried to pretend and lie, even to himself, we developed some kind of schedule. Usually I would seek him out at the bar or at his place, or sometimes he would come to the _Fangtasia_ , then we would share some blood, sometimes I would spank him, then I would give him a hand-job or the finger-fucking, then we would fuck. After it he would go home and I would return to the _Fangtasia_. (Not once he staid at my place.) And he could pretend it was not happening, that he didn't liked it and even craved it, at least until the next time. I didn't pushed him very hard, so we would meet once, every couple of weeks. It helped him to not get super addicted to the V and he could fuck as much women as he needed, until he could feel secure about his sexuality. Cause for some unknown reason he still needed that labeling, and the label of bisexual, was totally not ok with him. And I could care less, as long I would get what I wanted- his blood and body for my taking, even if it wasn't that often as I wished.

* * *

"-It hurts", Jason repeats it yet again, like with my supper hearing I couldn't hear him the first time,

"-I heard", I say casually not looking up from my desk, while he still lays down on my couch,

"-Well, aren't you going to give me more V for it?", he asks with the irritated voice, a bit tainted by pain.

"-But you said, you don't want to get depended on it", I remind him his words, still looking down at the papers and deliberately ignoring him,

"-What a fuck Fangs, why are you being such a douche tonight?", he asks almost angry and annoyed and it finally gets my attention.

"-How many times I told you not to call me _Fangs_?", I yell as I stand up an walk up to him. Now I can see him perfectly, still half naked, laying on my couch face down, with his red just spanked ass in the air. "-Did you just forget that I am the thousand years old vampire, who can kill you in seconds and I don't need your freaking permission if I want to drink your blood or fuck your ass", I scream loosing my control as Jason's eyes gets big in fear and he shakes at my angry voice. "-You're just a mortal human boy, so do not think you can order me out. And demand me to give you my blood", I finish in an angry growl before grabbing Jason by his neck and lifting him up above the ground. "-Understood?", I ask in a dark voice, looking deep into his pretty brown eyes, now big and shiny from fear.

"-Y...Yes", he stammers in a weak voice, like a young and stupid human he is,

"-Good", I sneer before letting him go and he stumbles on the floor. "-Now get out", I say walking away, back to my desk. I don't look up but I can hear and feel how Jason put back on his clothes and got ready to leave. He opens the doors before I speak up again, "-And don't worry, I won't come looking for you ever again. You're obviously not the man I thought you were. Go back to your small little life and the stupid girls of the small town", I tell him this looking straight him in the eyes, with no emotions displaying. Like the cold blooded Vampire I am.

Jason stares at me in shock, fear and even pain. His eyes glisten with emotions, but he quickly blinks them away, trying to stay strong like a man. He says nothing, even though I could see in his eyes that he wanted to, before leaving quickly and slamming the doors behind him.

It upset me that it had to end, I had such a good dreams about us. Maybe he was just too young and immature, for what I had to offer. If he's smart, he'll come back to me, if not...hopefully I can found some other hot body to fulfill my needs.

* * *

 _ **2007**_

It was couple of months later until I saw Jason again. From my glamoured slaves, I heard that he dated some naive blond chick and got in the police academy to become a police officer. It made me so disappointed. I thought that after being with me, even for a short while, that he would learn something, but apparently he hadn't. Still fucking small town girls and hating vampires. ech...what a waste.

We met at the same meeting, for fighting some witches. It was Sookie that invited me, even if Bill wasn't happy about it, but they could still acknowledge my abilities, since I'm the oldest vampire in town. Jason waited until we were left somewhat alone before he could even acknowledge my existence, of course I did the same. after that speech I gave him, I just couldn't cave in and look weak.

"-E..Eric", Jason nodded in my direction, like it was just then he noticed me, but I felt his eyes on me at least 4 times until then. His voice wavered a bit, like he wanted to call me _Fangs_ again, or maybe he was just afraid to talk to me in the first place.

"-Jason", I nodded back at him, allowing my eyes to scan him from head to toe, looking for a change. He looked a bit more fit, but his police uniform didn't do any good. "-I see you joined the police force", I commented with a bit of mockery,

"-And you don't approve", Jason said with his usual cocky irritated voice that I might of missed,

"-I thought we were past that vampire hating stage", I say calmly but my eyes go dark and I allow him to see it. He blinks back at me in shock, maybe a bit with fear, but he tries not to show it to me, standing his ground, like a brave jock he is. I always admired that. "-And that uniform covers way too much skin for my liking", I add leaning in with a husky voice, letting him to know that I still want him. I smile as his breathing hitches and he blinks back again, just for the different reason.

* * *

That night, after we fought those witches, I was left bare chested, since they ripped of my shirt. Before leaving, I caught Jason's eyes, he was staring at me, maybe checking out my abs. I'd like to think that he was worried about me, when my life was hanging on the balance, but of course he would never admit it, even if he was. I deliberately walked past him, hoping that the lack of distance will finally give me the wanted answers.

"-Like what you see?", I ask in a husky voice as our eyes meet. His heart is beating rapidly, but he frowns to appear disgusted by my suggestion. "-Oh..right. You're not gay, are you?" ,I add with a mockery and walk away, still being able to hear his quickly beating heart.

* * *

I don't have to wait long, just a full day, before Pamela tells me that Jason arrived to the Fangtasia. I knew he probably wanted to see me, so I deliberately stayed in my office not coming out for my usual appearance. Just as I knew, when Pamela knocked on my door and told me that Jason wanted to see me. I couldn't help but laugh that my plan worked out the way I wanted. But I still don't see Jason. I tell Pamela to tell Jason, that I am _busy_ , (meaning that I am fucking someone). Even being in the basement I'm still able to hear their conversation, and don't have to see Jason to know that he's not happy and irritated, his heart beat tells me enough.

* * *

A week later I find out that Jason passed the tests and graduated the police academy, officially becoming the police officer. As a good _friend_ , I send him a gift and a card congratulating him with the news. He doesn't disappoint me and the very next night he comes to visit me again. This time he takes matters in his own hands and gets in to my office before Pamela could stop him ( obviously she didn't even try, cause as a vampire she could beat him in a second).

"-What a fuck do you want _vampire_?", he yells at me as he bursts into my office,

"-Hello to you too Jason", I pour softly, not at all surprised to see him,

"-Cut it out", he yells again, for some reason brave enough to raise his voice in front of me, "-What a fuck is this?", he asks demanding and throws his gift on my table,

"-Why it's your gift. I thought I should congratulate you for becoming a police officer", I say calmly, not letting my emotions to show,

"-A fucking dildo?", he yells like I don't know what I bought, "-If you didn't knew I have a girlfriend", he excuses himself, so unnaturally I almost laugh,

"-I heard. But she cannot give you the pleasure you seek. Thought I would help you out, since you don't want a real thing", I explain slowly, mockingly,

"-I thought you were done with me", he acts brave and disgusted, but I can hear the pain and sadness in his voice that I stopped enjoying him and was even avoiding him.

"-Do I hear the disappointment in your voice that it's a dildo and not an invitation to my bedroom?", I ask cockily as I stand up from my chair and walk around my desk,

"-I never even been in your bedroom", he murmurs under his breath for some reason forgetting about my perfect hearing. I can't help but grin in satisfaction. He frowns and cursed under his nose for a slip up,

"-You want to know why you never been in my bedroom?", I ask as I stat walking up to him, I ignore his tries to protest and lie, "-Because of your stupid, small town thinking. " _I'm not gay, I'm not gay_ ", who the fuck cares Jason? Why do you need to label yourself so much?", I speak in a soft voice as I stand just and inch away, "-You want to know the truth? I am not gay either. I love men and I love women. It's a pleasure. Don't deny yourself to feel everything what a life can offer", I tell me huskily and from his heart beat I know it has affect on him, from either me or my speech.

He murmurs something incoherent under his nose, still not brave to except and ask for what he wants. I smirk. At least he doesn't deny that so much or tries to protest and lie his way out. I grab at his waist and flush his body against mine, "-Are you going to lie still?" I whisper into his ear and he shivers, "-Good", I say after not receiving an answer and quickly flash us to my desk, setting him on the surface I stand between his legs, our bodies still flush together. He gasp at the sudden movement but doesn't protest as our bodies rubs together.

"-Is this really so wrong?", I ask huskily before starting to kiss his neck, rubbing our crotches together, "-Do you want me to stop?", I ask between licking and sucking on his neck, our hardening cocks rubs together.

"-N..no", he whispers between the soft moans, finally letting his hands to explore my back. I use his slightly open mouth to plug in my tongue and explore his mouth in a heated kiss. Jason moans deep body moan, while lifting his hips to meet my crotch better. "-P..Please..", he moans as I rip of his shirt and start exploring his exposed chest and abs. I quickly unzip his pants that I could push my hand inside and start playing with his pucker, I wait until he moans deeply, before I push out my teeth and bite hardly into his neck. His pleasure moans mixes with moans from pain, as I drink harshly while pushing my finger inside until I reach his prostate.

"-Eric..", he moans with pleasure and pain, wanting and needing more. I stop drinking before I rip of his jeans and all of my clothes in a flash. I quickly flush our bodies back together and he managed just to blink. I rub our cocks together, while kissing his mouth deeply, barely giving him enough time to breath.

"-Tell me you want it, tell me you want me", I demand as I squeeze his cock to prevent from coming. He groans in despair, "-Tell me", I demand again more harshly but he just tries to rub his body into mine, hands exploring my naked one. "-Say it Jason", I yell before I slam his body onto my desk and keep him down with my hand on his slender neck, my nails digs into my bite wound. He groans and moans in pain. I release his dick before taking my own in hand and leveling it against his hole. "-Say it", I demand whispering it into his ear and he shivers, his hole already pulsating with need,

"-I want it..", he whispers with want, "-Eric...please", he adds as I do nothing, "-F...Fuck me... please", he moans with so much need that I have to surrender and quickly push in my cock inside with no stopping. Jason yelps in pain and I quickly push my tongue inside to silence him. He moans into my kiss even if his ass hurts. I stay still inside him as I kiss him deeply and my hands explores his body, finding all the sensitive spots, until he moans and forgets about the pain. Then I start fucking him slowly and he welcomes me.

I bite into my finger and quickly push it inside his mouth for him to taste my blood. He quickly moans at the high feeling and I start fucking him faster. His ankles crossed behind my back, he pushes and pulls, meeting my thrusts, moaning deeply, loudly. His nails scratches my back, head thrown back. With the big drop of my blood he quickly cum once and his wounds all healed. But I wanted more and I know he does too, besides he needs to remember that my blood is not the only reason he likes being fucked. So we fuck again and again. And he doesn't need to be asked twice to even suck my dick.

* * *

"-I guess I'll have to break up with Bridget", Jason murmurs under his breath, but he knows that I hear, while he picks up his clothes of the floor,

"-That's your choice", he looks up at me surprised, "-I told you I like both gender, and obviously you do too", I say calmly and he nods in appreciation. He probably likes her, and if not me it might've turned out into something serious, "-Besides we don't want some pour girl to die, just because you cheated on me", I add with a smile, but he gulps down and smiles nervously. He better learns the rules fast before he suffer consequences.

"- You shred my clothes, what should I wear?", he whines like a petulant child, which annoys me, I guess I'll have to spank him more.

"-Take mine", I throw him my shirt and grin. He looks hot wearing my clothes. Soon he'll be exactly like I want him to.


	3. BrianJustin

**2007 S** _eptember_

 _Maybe it was the right time, maybe Brian was in the right mood or need. But the 2007 turned out to be the magic year, when Brian finally met someone special for himself._

It was a regular Friday night in Pitts and Brian as usually was hanging out in his club Babylon. The night was warm and clear for September and every gay men were spending their time away by dancing, drinking and fucking. Brian's eyes sparkling with pleasure, looking down on the dance-floor. He enjoyed the view as usual.

"-Have you found your prey for tonight?", Brian turned to his right and faced his accountant Ted. Boring human being, but great with numbers, so he worked for both Brian's firms. Lately they had a little trouble with abusing V, but Ted feared Brian enough to cut it out and never touched that stuff again,

"-I think I'll look outside. Maybe it's time for some more hetero punishment", Brian joked, but Ted knew quite well Brian wasn't actually joking, and tonight he might actually torture and kill couple of hetero humans.

Brian wasn't sure why, but tonight he didn't felt quite like himself. Everything was becoming boring once again. But he liked his business and even the town ,enough not to pack up and leave to somewhere else.

Maybe he was ready now to look for some permanent lover. Even with couple human and vampire friends, he was quite lonely.

And on that thought, like with the magic touch, lifting up his eyes, Brian saw something amazing, or more like someone amazing. there in the middle of the street, leaning against the lamp post, stood one of the most beautiful young man, Brian had ever seen.

Even from the afar Brian with his super seeing, could see the man clearly. Short, skinny build, young around 16-17 years old, with light blond hair, covering his ears, with a pare of bright blue eyes, like the summer sky, cute button nose and full luscious raspberry lips. Simply Delicious.

Not wasting time Brian quickly came up to say hello and lure him for his taking. Brian didn't needed glamouring, his stunning beauty and charm made every gay men and straight women, weak in their knees.

"-Hey there beautiful", Brian poured sexily as he stood inches apart from his prey. Their eyes locked and the young man started salivating and getting hard just by the view of Brian.

"-Hey..", the nervous answer told Brian, the boy was probably a virgin and...maybe he could scent that Brian was a vampire.

"-Do you know who I am?", Brian asked straight forward,

"-A ...vampire", the man stammered, but not necessarily from fear,

"-Are you afraid of me?", Brian asked fascinated by the blue eyes, who scanned Brian's face and body with lust and excitement. The man just shook his head with no hesitation.

"-Why not? Maybe I want to drink your blood and even kill you", Brian asked intrigued, he couldn't smell or even see the fear,

"-It's Liberty Avenue...the gay side of town..", Brian stood waiting for the man's explanation, "-I figured you probably just want to fuck me...I know... that I am good looking", Brian grinned and nodded, the boy was gorgeous.

"-So...since we established that I want to fuck you...", the boy blushed deep red, "-Do you want to come see my place?", Brian asked boldly already knowing the boy was ready to follow him anywhere. The boy once again blushed bright red before nodding shyly.

* * *

The young man was nervous and scared, his legs and arms trembled as they entered Brian's warehouse, he curiously looked around the place of a vampire and nervously laughed about what it's coming. But the second Brian shed his clothes, the boy's focus was only on Brian, he walked up to Brian wanting to give and take all of him. They met in a heated kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouth and hands running over the bodies they wanted. No glamour was needed, Brian's natural spell was enough to make the boy wanting and doing anything.

Just like Brian predicted, the boy, who's name was Justin Taylor , indeed was a virgin, but he still wanted Brian to be his first. With so much experience Brian knew how to be gentle and he liked Justin. His beauty was stunning, he had that innocence, that purines around him. His soul and kindness almost shining like a halo.

Brian ran his hands over the silky blond hair, enjoying the structure, the feeling between his fingers, the smell of the orange shampoo. He didn't smelled like summer or honey, but Brian was still very much pleased.

"-Relax, I won't hurt you", Brian reassured the boy, as he was preparing him, feeling the new found kindness and even protectiveness towards the blond. the boy shivered at the cold lube, but quickly moaned at the skilled fingers and arching his back, he was ready for more.

"-Put your legs on my shoulders", Brian said softly as he ran his hands over the alabaster skin, trying to make the boy relaxed. Brian gasped at the tightness as he pushed his head, no condom needed he could feel pure Justin. The painful gasps quickly turned into the pleasure moans as Justin pushed back and welcomed the whole length inside him, finally feeling ful and right. Fuck, Justin was warm, Brian felt bliss being inside the tight hot channel.

Eric was right, -fucking the warm human bodies, was a great experience and founding the right person and the perfect body for you, was just blissful. Brian moaned in pleasure as he rocked inside the young man, who pushed, welcomed and moaned, meeting his thrusts. Fuck it was amazing, the pleasure, the feeling never lessen, never tireding. Brian couldn't stop, wanting to cum but also wanting to fuck for forever. Hearing Justin's moans, asking for more, asking to cum, repeating his name, Brian was in absolute pleasure.

maybe...just maybe...Brian might have found the perfect one for him.

As they laid side by side on Brian's big comfy bed, they couldn't stop touching each other. "-Is every time like this?", Justin asked and Brian just sneered.

"-Don't compare me to some idiot human beings", Brian said not intending the words for Justin, and somehow the boy knew that.

"-I heard that ...,when a vampire is drinking your blood, it might be...pleasurable", Justin asked shyly and Brian got hard just thinking about drinking his blood,

"-Maybe for some people, but it's not common", Brian explained trying to restrain himself, "-It's more pleasurable in drinking the vampire's blood", Brian said and Justin nodded, he probably have heard about the V, which was like a drug. very addictive.

"-Do you want to drink my blood?", Justin asked shyly, probably wanting to taste Brian's too,

"-I do", Brian admitted, "-Do you want to taste mine?", Brian asked cautiously for some reason not wanting to get his hopes up. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason after that amazing sex Brian wanted to taste Jason's blood so much, but he didnt wanted to scare the blond away.

"-I do...is that ok?", Justin asked suddenly quite afraid, maybe because it might hurt too much or maybe Brian could drink too much,

"-It is...but you have to know something about the blood sharing...", Brian had to explain, it was not the kid's play, "-When a vampire is drinking human's blood, and the human is drinking the vampire's blood...they make a bond", Brian said seriously,

"-Is it like...becoming a couple?", Justin asked shyly, but Brian could hear the hope and excitement. Justin's eyes sparkled looking up at the brunet. He didn't just thought he was beautiful or attractive, in time, he might develop feelings for Brian. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. There were plenty who thought they loved Brian, but none of them really knew him.

"-Not quite...drinking my blood, you will have sexual dreams about me. And I will always know where you are and if something bad happened to you", Brian made a pause, seeing more questions in Justin's blue eyes. "-And you will become MINE. I will be your protector, your vampire, while, you're my human. Other vampires couldn't touch you, harm you or drink from you".

"-Wow..." Justin said slowly, with no fear but excitement, "- I want that", he added strongly, with no hesitation. "-I want you. I want to be yours", Justin said strongly and Brian uncontrollably growled. Hearing those words just did something to Brian. For some reason Justin was something special and Brian wanted to own that special boy, to keep him for himself to never share with anyone. But it was way too soon if ever.

"-Let's wait a bit", Brian said trying to control himself. It was not something he looked at it lightly. Justin was just too young for it and the bond was not for everybody.

Justin was not happy about it but he was willing to wait. They fucked again and again, all night long, until the sun came up and Brian had to rest and get some sleep.

"-You need to go home", Brian said sensing the sun rise. "-It's late, and I need to sleep to get some rest. Sun is coming up", Justin was not happy but he agreed, knowing that the sun was the vampire's death. And he needed to go to college anyway.

* * *

Brian wanted to forget about the blond, but it was hard. He was beautiful and just a phenomenal lay. Brian was drinking blood yet again in the crowded Babylon when Justin suddenly appeared at the entrance, "-Hey", he smiled with a bright smile, like a sunshine and Brian was afraid it might be just as deadly as the real sun,

"-Hay..", Brian said turning away and trying to find some hot human to fuck,

"-You want to dance with me?", Justin asked following him,

"-Aren't you too young to be here?", Brian asked facing the very young looking face,

"-I am 19. attending my first year of college", Justin said strongly, standing up like a grown up. He looked hot being so courageous,

"-I am no good for you. Being with the vampire is dangerous. Find some human boy your age", Brian said strongly, hoping he won't need to use the glamour,

"-I don't want some kid. I want you", he said almost angrily."-You said I could be your's and You mine", Justin said pouting like a kid, Brian angrily grinned his teeth,

"-Don't be naive...I'm gay.. I'm a vampire...I could say anything to have a hot ass I desire", Brian said angrily, somehow sensing it was not really true, not with Justin

"-If you don't want me, I'll find someone else...", Brian for some reason didn't liked to hear it but he hoped it would be for the best, "- ...Another vampire", Justin said strongly, his eyes wetting up with the upcoming tears,

"-Justin, no..", Brian wanted to reason him up. He sighed seeing the small tears welling up in his gorgeous blues. He didn't wanted to do this. But he had to.  
"-Stop crying. Go home and rest. Tomorrow you'll flirt and meet some hot young human boy and be happy", Brian coldly glamoured Justin, even if deep down he didn't wanted Justin to be with someone else.

"-Don't tell me what to do", Justin whimpered as more tears rolled down his cheeks, "-Fuck, you must think I am some silly faggot. But I'am not", Justin said brushing his tears away angrily. Brian was stunned. No, it can not be..Justin just refused his glamouring. Maybe their eyes weren't locked. maybe it's too loud here.

"-Justin", Brian said angrily to get Justin's attention, as the beautiful blue eyes locked with his, Brian tried again, "-Go and kiss any hot guy you choose", their eyes were locked and Justin heard him perfectly, it should work.

"-What?", Justin blinked back, "-I don't want to kiss some stranger", Justin said trying to fight his tears. it didn't worked. Justin was immune to his glamouring. "-I want you, and I know you want me too", Justin said sexily as he pressed his small hot body against Brian's tall and cold one.

Like Justin was immune to Brian's glamouring, Brian in change was not immune to Justin's charms. There was just something different to Justin, than just fighting the glamouring. His blue eyes could swallow you whole, his lips tastier than any other and his ass just irresistible. Brian couldn't say why he couldn't just push Justin away and forget about him, but he didn't even tried.

He took Justin back to his place once again and enjoyed him, like he was made perfectly uniquely for him.

* * *

 **2007** October

When the whole month had passed and Brian was till having trouble to resist the blonde -Justin, he knew he was in trouble. It was time to make peace with the fact that blonde was here to stay.

Justin was very brave and stubborn. He knew he wanted Brian and was ready to do anything to be with him. So Justin was in Babylon every night, shaking his hot body, his amazing bubble ass, under the glitter rain with his shirts of. Blond hair was flying in the air and Brian could smell his citrus shampoo, his sweet sweat and his arousal from a mile away. It was driving the vampire absolutely crazy.

of course Michael's and his other friend's interference was not helping. They went on and on how Justin was too young and that Brian could fuck different guy every night without repeating. But Brian was older and even Michael's creator, so they couldn't stop Brian from getting what he wanted, and he wanted Justin. He wanted his soft and warm skin to touch and enjoy, his slender compacted body to please and taste, his tight hot ass to fuck and eat, his full luscious lips to kiss and fuck, even his silky hair to caress and tug, his blue eyes to stare at and loose himself, even his not so msmall cock to stroke and suck.

All in all Justin was driving Brian crazy with hunger and desire and Brian was not going to stop fucking him before he gets enough.

The boy was once again dancing between two hot human men, they all were bare chested, their warm skin brushing together, their cocks pulsating in need, dripping pre-cum into their tight jeans. the smell and their moaning sounds were torturing Brian's super abilities. It was like Justin was doing it on purpose, knowing well that Brian can see , smell and hear everything.

Justin moaned loudly as he ran his hands over the bare muscled back to the hot ass, while keeping his eyes straight on Brian's.

The brunet growled in an animalistic sound. He quickly made his way to Justin and grabbed his ass strongly with his both palms, pulling him impossibly close to himself. Justin's dance partners quickly left, knowing well who was the boss around there. "-What do you think you are doing?", Brian asked in a low growl as he licked Justin's neck, sucking on his pulse point.

"-Getting what I want", blonde whispered moaning at their close proximity and giving himself whole to the predator. He wanted Brian enough not to care what will happen to him. He knew that loving a vampire might be his death sentence. but being with Brian, loving him, being fucked by him, was worth everything, cause Brian was more than a vampire, more than a blood sucking killer. Justin saw deeper and he wanted him more for it.

Brian didn't wasted any time. He wanted Justin and he wanted him now. So he quickly flashed the blonde to his own home, to his bed. Ripping all of their clothes off, Brian pressed himself down onto the human body. Hands quickly roaming, exploring, enjoying. Justin's moans, begging, screams was the best music Brian could hear. and Justin's ass was the best place he could be inside. The hot tight channel welcoming him, gripping him tight, begging for more, was very addictive for a brunet vampire.

"-Suck", Brian ordered to Justin as he made him kneel and unzipped his jeans enough to release his cock. He moaned loudly tuggin on the blonde hair as the hot talented mouth deepthroated him, with tongue pleasing alongside and humming to make the vibrations. Brian fucked the perfect mouth who managed to make him cum countless times sooner than any other.

"-Fuck", Brian moaned in release before pulling Justin to his feet and kissing him deeply.

"- Get on all fours", Bran instructed him and crolled after the kneeling Justin, exposed naked on his big platform bed, installed in his loft just for fucking. Brian couldn't wait, no rimming this time, he needed to be in Justin, and he needed it now. With the lube he quickly and maybe not too gently prepared Justin, but the blonde didn't protest, he moaned and begged for more. And that just drove Brian crazy, he didn't waited more then necessary before he quickly pushed inside Justin's hot channel and they both moaned full body moan at the connection. It never felt so right before, being joined as one, moving in the perfect zinc, pushing and pulling.

"-BRIAN...GOD...YES..", Justin screamed his release, shooting his perm high in the air between them. His hot tight ass milking Brian's release. As he fall down on the hot sweaty human body with his cock still inside the tight ass, Brian thought he felt almost like in heaven.

* * *

 **2007** December

Four months latter, after meeting Justin Taylor and fucking him for the first time, he was still in Brian's life and Brian's bed. Brian couldn't explain this. He tried pushing Justin away, but he still ended up by Brian's side and in Brian's bed.

Maybe it was the blood. Justin's tasted good, not irresistible, but really good. After tasting Brian's blood Justin was high and they fucked for hours on that high. Maybe it was Justin's tight hot ass. Their sex was just amazing and Brian couldn't get enough, maybe it was Justin's cock sucking skills. Just phenomenal. His pouting lips just made to be around the cock, sucking it, licking it and especially deep-throat it. Fuck, Brian gets hard just thinking about it.

But somehow Brian liked Justin beyond fucking him. The young man was kind, smart, funny and his personality just pulling you into him. His light, his soul. Brian was mesmerized. Justin managed to bring out the jealousy in Brian, which was just unheard of. Not just jealousy, possessiveness and especially protectiveness. Brian couldn't have anything happening to a mortal blonde. The protectiveness towards the blond grew stronger day by day. Even if no other vampire would harm what was Brian's, since he was a celebrity there in Pitts.

Of course Michael was jealous with no end. He wanted Brian for himself, having stronger than just their bond feelings. And even trying to explain that human's body was just better, didn't made Michael happier,

"-Is that why you turned me? Cause you didn't wanted me?", Michael whining didn't made no sense,

"-Michael you were dying", Brian just didn't had enough nerve to handle such idiocy, it just made Michael to whine some more, "-Michael, you're my creation. I love you, always", Brian said softly kissing Michael's forehead,

"-I love you too..Brian...there could be more between us, I'am always by your side, I would never leave you. And Justin...he could meet some human boy...", Michael whined crying with bloody tears. It was not an attractive site,

"-Michael I told you about Eric... About my feelings...", Michael had to understand, even thou Brian never fucked Michael, it was still quite the familiar story.

of course Michael's words didn't went unheard, Brian's desire for Justin's body and soul was reaching the high level and it scared Brian. So slowly the warnings that Justin could leave him, started to unsettling him more and more. He couldn't pretend anymore that he wouldn't care if Justin would fell for another vampire or a human. Even if Justin deserved the best and Brian wished him happiness, but Brian was always a bit selfish, sometimes more than a bit. With Justin it might reach the highest selfishness yet.

* * *

Justin heard Eric's name quite the few times and finally got the courage to ask Brian about it. He was Brian's maker and Brian used to have feelings for him. Brian said it was time that Justin meets Eric himself. Brian could use some insight why Justin could resist Brian's glamouring.

Eric fled in couple of days later, thankfully, always travelling alone ( meaning- no Pam)

It was a Saturday night. Justin spend his day with his mother and the night with his best friend Daphne. Brian as usually spend it in his club Babylon. Overlooking the Vampire section where he fed and dancing in the gay one. Barely fucking at all, since he now had Justin and they basically were monogamous,. Not quite, since Justin needed more experience and fun, but almost there, ( Brian had already fucked to last hundred human men sexual lives )

Brian was dancing with some hot men, when his eye suddenly caught something in the dark corner. Moving slowly towards there, his eyes finally locked on the blue eyes, belonging to the tall Viking. Dressed all in black he was surrounded by hot men wanting him, trying to get his attention. But his blue eyes were locked on Brian's hazel ones. They stared at one another as Brian slowly made his way towards him.

Suddenly Eric quickly disappeared in dark and Brian followed behind. he quickly made his way to the back doors and up to the roof. The moon shined bright and Eric's pale skin almost glowed in it. Brian could silently admit to himself that he missed his maker.

"-Eric", Brian breathed out like a growl and they ran to each other's arms. Hungry wet mouths met in a heated kiss and passion erupting, made them to shed their clothes in a blink. Sinking down on the cold ground they grinned against each other passionately, moaning at the skin contact and hard cock rubbing together.

"-My treasure", Eric whispered as they yet again started kissing passionately non stop. Spreading his legs wide apart, Brian welcomed the 10-inch cock he missed so much. He moaned and growled, feeling so full again, being so close to Eric again.

Gripping tight on Eric's forearms, Brian rocked together to meet Eric's every trusts. They rocked back and forth, with speed with hunger, deeper, harder. Fucking just like only the two vampire studs could do it.

"-FUCK", they both released their orgasms, yet again that night, until they were finally sated.

* * *

The next night, when the sun finally went down, and both vampires got enough sleep, was the time for Eric to meet Justin.

The blonde was very nervous to finally meet Brian's maker. Brian wasn't very open to speak about Eric, but Justin could sense it was more there. He was afraid of Brian's feelings towards his maker, even if Brian said there was no need to worry.

But he was, especially the second he finally set his eyes on Eric. He just came inside Brian's loft, and brunet met him with a hot kiss, probably trying to calm the blonde. Justin didn't had to wait long, before the god like spice-man finally appeared in the living room.

Eric Northman looked like out of this planet. Taller than Brian, with all his 6'5 high, dark blond hair, falling into his face, deep mesmerizing ice blue eyes, crossing you thru. Body like the true Viking he was, muscled, lean, perfected to the very last muscle. Dressed in a tight black jeans and a wife beater, just like Brian liked to dress.

"-Wow",was all Justin could say with a gasp and an open jaw. Did Brian really said that he had nothing to worry about. Not freaking possible.

At the first glance Justin thought- _Wow he's gorgeous, I wonder how he's in bed_., But at the closer look, Eric send shivers over Justin's skin, and not the good ones. He was scary, he oozed danger, coldness and even death. His skin looked too pale and cold to touch, his eyes while blue, but looked dark and very cold, his tall frame was super intimidating, making you feel super small. Justin immediately felt very uncomfortable and unsafe around him.

"-Justin, meet Eric Northman, my maker", Brian said softly with a hearing respect and warmth for the Viking. While Brian really felt that for his maker, he also obviously scent Justin's uneasiness and probably heard Justin's hammering heart, so he wanted to make Justin feel safer and more relaxed.  
"-Eric, meet Justin Taylor. Or how I like to call him- Sunshine", Brian said unusually lovingly as he softly caressed Justin's tensed back. Of course blonde appreciated his lover's gesture, but he really doubted that he would feel any better while Eric stayed in Brian's guestroom.

"-My pleasure", Eric said charmingly as he softly shook Justin's trembling hand, "-I can see why Brian is so taken up with you. Very sweet", Justin uncontrollably blushed at the compliment, Eric for sure was too damn charming, but taking his hand back he leaned back into Brian's embrace. Where he belonged.

"-Like wise", he answered quite coldly, but being the former wasp, he quickly added- "-Nice to finally meet such a legend and such an important person for Brian". Eric laughed naturally (almost like human), which made him look a bit warmer, and the atmosphere inside the room wasn't so stressed anymore.

* * *

 _Later over the drinks, Eric tried to find out what was so unique about Justin, that he could resist the glamour,_

"-Are you sure, there is no Fairy in your family?", Eric asked once again. He explained shortly that the Sookie girl, he told Brian about, was the half Fairy. She was immune to the charming but she also could hear other human's minds. Unfortunately Justin can not.

"-Maybe you were adopted?", Eric tried again, but no. Justin really looked like his parents and grandparents. "-Well and you don't smell like a Fairy, nor your blood is too irresistible", Eric stated the facts. It was indeed interesting. Maybe Justin was yet another supernatural being. It was kind of tiresome. Living in some shitty Louisiana Eric already had enough of that shit. Constantly meeting a new creature.

"-I'll make some calls, ask a few vampires from the Authority", Eric said already planning who he could call without making more trouble or raising more questions.

"-Do you think it's safe and wise?", Brian asked knowing full well what trouble Eric had with the Authority, especially his King and Queen.

"-Don't worry, _my treasure_ , I won't endanger your beloved", Eric smirked at Brian's shy look. Justin just faked a smile. "-There was only a bit of trouble with Sookie, while they thought she might be useful. Now however she's perfectly safe and besides, she has a vampire to protect her, like you would protect the Sunshine here", Eric smirked yet again before exiting the room to make those phone calls.

"-Relax Justin. I'm all yours and I'll protect you from anyone who might wish you harm. We will find out what is this and deal with it together", Brian said softly, hugging Justin close to himself. Even if Justin's fare and uneasiness was ridiculous, Brian still felt the need to protect and relax his lover, Justin's sadness or any negative feelings left a bad taste in Brian's mouth. And holding each other in a tight warm hug, made them feel closer to each other. Justin's warmth, softness of the skin and his natural smell already become a necessity to Brian. He himself couldn't explain that bond, that need, that yearn he felt towards the blond human, like he might be lost without him. But he knew he didn't wanted to lose Justin and find out if Brian can actually move on without him.

They shared a passionate kiss, full of everything they felt and trying to say what they couldn't in words. It was a better kiss than any they shared before, than any they gave to anyone else.

Fucking on the rooftop with Eric meant nothing. The bond between them was strong, but there was no real human feelings and they could never be lovers, not like Brian was with Justin or Eric used to be with Sylvie or anyone else, he might meet in the future. Just looking into Justin's warm blue eyes, Brian could see love, happiness and even future in them, he never thought he will find with anyone.

Now Brian could understand what Eric always told him _" You'll see one day you'll meet someone special who will steal your heart, mind and soul. And even our strong bond couldn't come close to compare "._

* * *

When Eric finally came back to the room after his phone-calls, with no valuable news, he found Brian and Justin making out like some teenagers on a couch. And it made him smile a real genuine smile, seeing Brian, his creation, his treasure, finally finding happiness.

"-It's rude to stare", Brian said suddenly, returning Eric from his thoughts, while he waited for Justin to caught his breath ( since he still needed air for living),

"-It's too nice of a view, not to stare", Eric joked lamely as he gave Brian a knowing look,

"-So any news?. Or that Authority is really that worthless?", Brian asked jokingly, like always.

"-No news. Besides Fairies there's no other creature who can only fight glamour with no other supper abilities", Eric explained, "-The only explanation is- psychics", Eric added with a laughing smile, which only widened after Brian's scowl. "- human do think they have some abilities, and honestly, at this time in life I might believe almost everything", Eric said with a shake of his head. He had met some strange creatures and he for sure didn't wanted to meat any more.

"-So maybe I'm just as cool as You are", Justin joked with a wide _sunshine_ smile, getting glares in return from the both vampires.

* * *

"-So, is there anyone special in your life at the moment?", Brian asked Eric as they went out for a real drink, not some True Blood from the bottle. it was really late, or more like very early. Justin had to get some sleep, the vampires will have all day long for their rest,

"-What do you mean?", Eric asked acting very uncharacteristically, his masked, always controlled expression was slipping away. He almost looked nervous, like being afraid Brian might know something.

"-That", Brian said catching up with Eric's expression. He stared up at his maker trying to read in something. Eric wasn't like an open book, but after all this time, Brian knew Eric pretty well. "-Tell me", Brian asked softly, not understanding why Eric was so secretive about it. If asked he always answered, even if Eric knew that stories about a special woman in his life, might still hurt Brian's feelings. "-Are you still pining down after that Sookie?", Brian asked not taking his eyes away from Eric's, who was suddenly avoiding the eye contact,

"-No", Eric said strongly, "-I'm not pining down after Sookie", Eric said slowly and Brian believed him, even if he knew that at one time Eric definitely had some feelings towards the waiter. But Eric was not a good liar, at least not to Brian, so he believed in him.

"-Then what is it, why don't you want to tell me?", Brian asked trying to hide the hurt out of his voice, they used to be so close. "-Unless...", Brian started with the cold voice, afraid to test his theory, "-...It's not a woman...", but Eric's face told him what he needed to know. "-It's a man", Brian stated strongly. Eric stayed silent, but that just proved it right.

They stood still, in a cold silence for a long while, Eric was still afraid to look Brian in the eye. He just knew that brunet won't react well. Even if he finally found a special someone - Justin, and Eric believed he might even be The One.

"-It's not serious", Eric suddenly found himself being defensive, and he never is, but he never wanted to hurt Brian, not even a tinny bit.

"-You mean,- not yet", Brian said coldly. If Eric wanted something or someone bad enough, he will get it. In time, but he will. Eric brushed a hand over his face. Just that small habit, which Brian had stolen from him, was a sign- it was serious enough.  
"-A human?", Brian asked even if he didn't had to. Eric was always very fond of the human's heat.

"-Of course", Eric said, like it was making all the differences, of course it would hurt Brian more, if it would be another vampire. But still.

Brian was silent. He just stood still staring at his maker and trying to understand how he was feeling. Maybe deep down he knew it might happen one day. But it always scared the crap out of him. Eric said it was not serious. He wanted to ask, but he didn't had the guts to do it. He wasn't sure if any answer would make it a difference. Somehow he believed that if Eric would ever want something permanent with a man, it would be Brian. of course he knew that Eric was way more fond over human's body. But...But he liked to think like that.

"-Tell me", he finally found the courage to ask, needing to know, why it wasn't serious, even if Eric's reluctance to talk about it, said otherwise. Or maybe knowing the truth would help him to deal with it. To finally draw the stop line, even if Brian thought he already drew it.

"-He's not gay", Eric's words almost made Brian to laugh, but he didn't felt like laughing, far from it. "-And...he kinds of hates vampires", Brian closed his eyes not being able to look at Eric in that moment. Of course. Of fucking course. Just bloody obvious. Just like Brian said, Eric can get anyone he wants, even if it's a straight man hating vampires. Hows that's suppose to make Brian feel better ? Oh..right, it shouldn't.

* * *

Brian allowed it to get to him. He knew he shouldn't react badly over this. But sometimes he couldn't help it. Just like back then to when he was still a human, and he always allowed his father to get to him. He hated it but it always worked. Now Brian had a special man in his life - Justin. But still, Eric will always be that someone who got away, like his first love, always there. Having a place in his memories, in his head and heart.

That night Brian fed from couple of humans, killing them and coldly tossing them into the river. Then he found an open gay bar and fucked free guys in a row. He couldn't remember how he found his way back home, to escape burning in the sun. But when he woke up, he found himself lying in his bed, (instead of his coffin, no matter how cliche is to sleep in those) safe and sound.

"-Eric brought you in", Justin's sudden voice startled him. Turning his head, he found a worried blonde by his side, what a nice and sad view,  
"-He followed you all night", Justin said caressing his chestnut hair. Brian always liked that feeling, but at that moment he couldn't really appreciate the gesture.  
"-He told me what happened", Justin added softly with the sad eyes. Brian hated seeing Justin sad, especially when he was the one to put that look,  
"-He fled out this morning", Justin added answering Brian's silent question- if _he_ was still in town. He wasn't sure what he would do or say if _he_ still would be

"-Sunshine...", Brian started not sure what to say. Everything he could think of sounded wrong, not good enough. Fuck, he owned the advertising company, he should be good with words.

"-It's ok...I get it", Justin said sadly but softly, sounding older than he should, with a kiss on Brian's forehead, "-He was your first love", Justin added, but Brian still stayed silent. "- _He_ asked to call him, when you're ready. He said he'll wait for as long as you need to", Justin explained coldly, like it was the first time Justin realized that vampires had all the time in the world and he was not a vampire. The mortality, the possible shortness of his relationship with Brian, caused pain in Justin's stomach. He drew in a shaky breath, that Brian didn't seem to notice, lost in his own thoughts.

Brian closed his eyes heavily. He didn't wanted to fight with his maker, but right now he needed space away from him. They both needed to be happy, but separately. Brian didn't wanted to lose Justin over this. Not over this, not now, not so soon. He couldn't imagine loosing Justin now, when their time just started, when they were still new and happy and full of lust and need for each other. Maybe not ever. Brian finally found a lover, a partner, so loving, so caring, better than he deserved. Who was so understanding. Brian always believed that he never deserved someone like Sunshine, maybe he's still isn't and never will be. But the alternative would be to lose him, to push him away, to watch him being happy with someone else. But Brian was just too selfish to push him away.

"-Sunshine...", Brian wanted to say so many things, but he was not used to talk about the feelings, he was not used to...having someone in his life. he never thought he would meat someone like Justin, wiling to love him, exactly who he was,

"-I know", Justin stopped him with a finger on his lips, "-You're sorry. And you...love me", Justin said softly but strongly, he really believed the brunet vampire loved him, even if he was not able to say it out loud,

Brian just smiled at his man, glad that he was still by his side. He was so lucky. Pulling on his neck down, he kissed Justin passionately, telling him with a kiss, what he was not able to say out loud. He wanted Justin, badly, to feel him, to kiss him, to have him. In no time the kiss was becoming more and more heated, their hands started exploring each other's bodies hungrily. In one quick move, using his vampire speed, Brian undressed Justin and himself, leaving them naked and touching head to toe, skin against skin. Moans escaped their mouths as their cocks brushed in a great friction. Tongues still battling together, tongue fucking each other's mouths, like animals in heat. They wanted, needed more and more, closer.

"-Brian...", Justin moaned as Brian rolled them over, with himself on top of human blonde, "-Please..", Justin moaned as Brian sucked on his sensitive neck,

"-Please what?", Brian asked against his neck, while his hands stroked both of their cocks together, using Justin's pre-cum as lube,

"-Fuck me", he moaned and screamed in pleasure, as Brian's finger started circling Justin's pucker,

"-You want me inside you?", Brian asked in between sucking Justin's nipples , as his fingers started opening Justin, using his precume as lube,

"-Yes..", Justin screamed as Brian's finger touched his sensitive spot inside him. Brain wanted to be inside him now, but he also wanted to be gentle to Justin, not to cause him any pain. so he prepared him slowly and fully, driving Justin crazy with pleasure and himself with desire as he watched his lover trashing under him. Fucking himself on his skillful fingers, asshole twitching with want and need to be filled. If Brian didn't wanted to fuck Justin so much he could please and watch his lover like this for hours, but being inside him was too much of a pleasure to prolong. Entering Justin still took Brian's breath away, he was so hot and tight like still a virgin and so right, so fucking good like made for Brian. He kissed Justin passionately, tongue fucking his mouth eagerly as he pushed all in, finally connecting their bodies.

Soon Brian was quickly ramming inside Justin with no mercy, just like Justin wanted it today, hard and fast, feeling that hard 9 inch cock filling him up so perfectly. More and more, closer, deeper, he needed Brian inside him fully, to feel him fully. Fuck, he was glad that vampire didn't needed condoms. He could feel every vein, every move, so so perfectly bringing them both pleasure.

"-Brian!", Justin came hard, without even touching his cock, with Brian it was always like this, amazing everything shattering pleasure that makes you lose your mind, screaming his vampire's name loudly, wanting everybody to hear their passion, wishing that vampires would have more sperm and he would be able to feel lots of Brian's liquid inside him.

The next round was slower and sweeter, rocking together, moving in zinc, clinging to one another, hands caressing each other's bodies, their soft pale skin. From time to time kissing each other softly, passionately, lovingly, tongues playing softly, enjoying each other's taste. It was what Justin called making love, and even if Brian made fun of him, he kind of agreed. Cause this way, he felt so much closer to his human blond lover. closer than he ever was with anyone else, closer than he ever thought was possible with a young blond human man like Justin.

* * *

Brian was now fully focusing on his human lover. He was blessed to have Justin by his side. He was his love and future. Brian was stupid enough to still cling on Eric, but he finally knows better. Eric is his maker and their bond is still strong, but Justin was the one making him happy, loving him. Brian never wanted to fall for a human man, cause they were mortals. And he was always afraid to turn a human lover into a vampire like himself. Afraid he might lose interest, when the heat and beating heart is gone, when he couldn't feed of them or smell the sun on their skin.

Maybe deep inside he knew that Justin was different. That he would never get bored of Justin, he would never lose interest of blonde. Justin had some pull over Brian, like they had their own special connection. Stronger than lust, stronger than sexual desire. And Brian got a feeling he will turn Justin one day to be his immortal husband, his partner for life. He knew ( wished, hoped ), that Justin would want it , wait for it, ask for it too.


	4. Brian Justin

**2008**

Brian/Justin

"-Faster", Justin grunts panting as he pushes back, wanting Brian deep inside him. He rocks on his all fours, digging his nails into the sheets and embraces the pain. Without the condom being able to feel the cock fully, the shape, the length, the grid, the veins. Brian groans as he pushes on Justin's smooth sweaty back, making the blonde to fall down and lay flat chest on the sheets, and starts fucking his lover faster and faster, enjoying how his cock fills the tight hot hole, seeing how he enters and moves inside the puckered hole. He pushes and pulls, almost the vampire speed, just to satisfy blonde's needs.

 _Ring, ring, ring._ The phone rings yet again and they both groan at the interruption, even if they don't stop rocking. The answering machine beeps, before playing the left message:

" _-Hey asshole, stop the fucking, and get here now. The sun went down hours ago. Even if you don't eat food, doesn't mean you can starve the pour Sunshine"_ , Debbie's voice rings through the whole place and Brian groans in irritation before palming Justin's cock and after a few strokes makes him to cum, while screaming for God and Brian's name. His ass's muscle contracts, finally milking out Brian too, and brunet bites without his fangs, into Justin's neck to stop his own scream.

Brian quickly pulls out and they both lays down clinging to one another, happily satisfied, while Justin tries to catch his breathing and his cum sticks them together.

"-That was amazing", Justin whispers with a tired voice, happy to be in his lovers arms,

"-Hey Sunshine, don't fall asleep on me now. If we don't get to Debbie's soon, she'll cut of my balls",

"-It wouldn't kill you", Justin murmurs into Brian's chest, enjoying his cool skin, after being so heated up,

"-No... But it would hurt", Brian says in annoyance and smacks Justin's ass for being a smart ass.

As they finally arrive to Debbie's, the whole gang is already there; Michael with his new human lover David, Ted and Emmett still single, Lindsay and Melanie.

"-Finally, half the night already passed while you managed to get out of bed", Debbie complained yet again before seating them down and placing a huge plate of food for Justin, "-My pour baby, so skinny, The asshole probably doesn't even have a fridge", Debbie kissed Justin's cheek and smacked Brian in a head hard that even he would feel it a little.

"-Of course I have a fridge. And an oven and all other shit needed for making food", Brian says angrily that everybody thinks shit about him.

"-He does, believe me. Ever since I moved in permanently, Brian bought everything you could think of, and even the best there is, the top notch", Justin quickly started defending his boyfriend and sharing his excitement about Brian's need to buy only the best,

"-What a fuck for Brian? You don't even eat", Michael was quick to whine, "-That little shit is a gold digger", Michael whined even more, not noticing how Brian's face become darker and darker,

"-Michael, shut up", Brian growled angrily, "-If you didn't just heard, Justin is now living with me. And he needs to eat. Just like your David here, or if he's a gold digger too?", Brian yelled not happy with his creation,

"-David has his own house and he even makes good money, I don't need to buy him anything",

"-Lucky for him, because you don't have any money of your own", Justin said under his breath, knowing well that Michael will be able to hear it. And it was the truth; Michael was just a new born and didn't have time to make his own fortune. If he needed he would just glamour or asks Brian, since he was generous to his creation.

"-What? You little shit", Michael was quickly to yell and push out his fangs to threaten Justin. But Brian was quick to respond. He quickly flashed to Michael and grabbing on his neck, lifted him above the ground,

"-Do not ever push out your fangs, in front of Justin", Brian barked loudly before throwing Michael across the room, making him to hit the wall hard.

"-Brian", almost everyone yelled at Brian for being so violent and to his creation, none the less,

"-What?", Brian asked angrily as he faced everyone with his teeth still out and they all shut up, since he was the oldest vampire and if mood stroke, could still be violent, even if he tried to be kind and gentle with the human around him. "-Justin is _Mine_ , so you better accept it", Brian ordered darkly and everyone nodded,

"-Of course sweetie, we all love Sunshine", Emmett said softly and others nodded with a smile, they all truly liked Justin, even more than Brian, especially at the moments like this.

"-Now sit down and allow Sunshine to eat", Debbie ordered before making her way to the corner where Michael still lay, to take care of the mess.

"-I'll pay for everything, that's damaged Debbie", Brian said softly and Debbie just nodded, the brunet vampire truly was kind hearted,

"-Mom, did you see? He chose Justin over me", Michael whined to his mom as he dusted of his clothes,

"-Michael….Michael…when will you learn?". Debbie just shook her head before kissing his cheek and coming back to the kitchen. And David made his way to his boyfriend, still shook up with fear of Brian

"-So, we have an announcement to make", Melanie said getting everyone's attention, "-We are having a baby", Melanie and Lindsay said in unison and everyone shouted in joy,

"-Melanie, you're still a vampire and lack the male parts", Brian commented,

"-We know", Lindsay said sadly, "-But I am still a human and we are going to use a sperm donor to get me pregnant", Lindsay explained and everyone nodded, even thou it was quite obvious. Everyone clicked their glasses in toast.

"-Brain no", Justin yelled losing his temper, "-I'm my own man and Have to take care of it myself",

"-The man needs to know when to ask for help", Brian argued back, not understanding why Justin was so reluctant to accept his help,

"-Michael is right, all I do is just take your money. I need to pay for it myself", Justin argued clearly upset that Brian can't be serious about it,

"-No, Michael is not right. I have more money than I know what to do with it.", Brian groans as he gestures with his hand around his apartment, furnished in the luxurious furniture and items.

"-Then donate to some charity, there are so many children starving", Justin argued back, feeling kid of annoyed that Brian never donates money to anyone, but is ok to spend thousands and thousands on the new coffee table,

"-Or I could buy the whole PIFA and make sure you won't need to pay any fee", Brian argued back like he knew how. Justin just gaped at him in shock, "-Or I could glamour your teachers and even students if I have to. Who knows, maybe even to kill one or two", Brian said nonchalantly, since he had no morals and it actually used to be so simple to kill and glamour before he met Justin,

"-Brian no…you cannot do it", Justin shook his head, not sure how to argue with his boyfriend. He once said he didn't care about the killing and glamour, he was a vampire and Justin can't ask him to change,

"-Like your father. He's the one that stopped paying for your school and hates you for being gay and dating a vampire. Who cheated on your mom", Brian said darkly, truly hating the man and wishing he could kill him. And even Justin's mother or anyone that ever hurt the blonde. He had power to fight and protect his lover and he wished Justin would allow him to.

"-Brian, No", Justin yelled angrily. "-If you kill or even glamour my father or anyone I care about, we are done", he yelled angrily. "-We'll be done. I will hate you and would never forgive you. I'll find some human boy or another vampire. And if you'd want me you couldn't even glamour me, since I cannot be glamour", Justin yelled, his whole body shaking. He loved Brian, but there has to be boundaries that Brian cannot cross, that would have major consequences.

Brian blinked back at the heated dark look of his lover and truly understood his kind human lover. He vowed not to make such a mistake. "-I won't. I swear", Brian promised softly. "-But allow me to pay for your school. You're talented and you deserve the best. I won't do anything else, no glamour, no killing (that it could help you), nothing else", Brian asked softly, no wanting that his lover would work some low pay stupid job, needing a lot of time, that could be spend painting and studying.

"-Ok", Justin finally agreed. "-If you promise, then ok, I agree", Justin smiled and Brian grinned happily before flashing to his lover and kissing him deeply. They needed to seal their agreement with a hot fuck. Besides the angry Justin was the major turn on that Brian cannot pass.

"-I cannot believe they asked me", Justin yet again ranted on the same subject as they showered after a round of fucking,

"-I can", Brian agreed as he washed his lover's silky hair, "-You're hot. They want their kid to be good looking", Brian grinned and Justin smiled at the compliment,

"-That's nice", Justin agreed, "-But I'm not sure if I could be just a sperm donor. It's my kid and they want me to forget my own flesh and blood", Justin argued not even able to enjoy his lover's talented hands.

"-Maybe it won't be like that. The kid will want to know who their father is", Brian suggested and Justin smiled at the thought.

"-Did you had any kids when you were still alive?", Justin asked still not knowing yet everything about his lover, there was a lot to know. A lot of exciting trips, people, vampire, lots of sex, luxurious parties. A lot of killing and hunting. And Justin wanted to know everything.

"-No, even if everybody expected me to marry, I couldn't pretend to be straight", Brian said in a heated voice, having strong belief. "-Besides it would've probably hurt me to see my child die while I'm immortal", Brian said sadly and suddenly Justin's face fell. If Brian tried to convince Justin to father a child, does that mean that he will never turn Justin to be his immortal partner.

"-Oh…yeah that's horrible…but you could've asked, maybe your child would've liked to be immortal too", Justin tried to keep up with the conversation,

"-Being a vampire it's not for everyone. It might be horrible and lonely life. I wouldn't wish it for my loved one", Brian argued his words and Justin felt his heart breaking. "-But let's not talk about what if", Brian said in a lighter words, "-So, do you want me to fuck you in the shower or not?", Brian asked as he rubbed his cock to his lover's ass,

"-What do you think?", Justin asked angrily as he turned around to face his lover, "-You always listen to my heart beat, you should know", he added in a sad voice, not covering up his emotions and exited the shower not feeling like fucking or even being around Brian.

For the truth, actually Brian didn't listen to Justin's heart beat at the moment, because he was preoccupied with his own thoughts about the same thing. He knew that Justin did wanted to be a father, he wanted a real regular human life, with marriage, kids, dogs and pocket fences. So would Justin agree to become a vampire and give all of it up? Not to be able to play in a yard with the kids or walk them to the school? Would Justin be ok, if his child would decide to choose a human life? Cause even Lindsay is struggling with the possibility. Even if when Melanie asked, Lindsay agreed to marry her, which would mean dying at the honeymoon and becoming an immortal wife.

After that fight Brian made a decision to break up with Justin, that the boy could date some human men and see if he can love and be happy with the mortal life. Of course Justin was having none of it. No matter how much Brian tried to push Justin away, to hurt him while fucking, not healing his wounds, fucking trick in front of him. None of it helped to drive Justin away. Of course they fought a lot, they got more distanced and they no longer made love, only fucked. But even still, they could not deny their attraction, their connection. Justin could feel, see and hear Brian's love, caring and attention without Brian needing to say anything. They communicated on their own language.

"-Get the fuck out", Brian yelled at Justin after they just fucked like animals,

"-What a fuck?", Justin asked as he still laid on the floor trying to catch up his breathing ,

"-I said get the fuck out, I don't want you here anymore", Brian yelled again as he walked to his fridge and got out a bottle of fresh B negative,

"-Why?", Justin asked with tears filling his blue eyes and constricting his throat, "-I know you want me here. I know you love me", Justin pleaded as he walked slowly to his lover,

"-Love you? Don't be naïve. I lived fucking you and drinking your blood. But I got bored of you", Brian mocked with the cruel laugh as stared down at his lover with dark cold eyes,

"-Don't lie to me Brian, I know you. I'm onto you", Justin said with sad but still strong voice, not backing down, "-Is it because I agreed to give my sperm to the girls?", Justin asked as he stood closely to his lover, searching the truth in the hazel eyes,

"-You need to live a human life Justin. You're just 19 years old. And I am the most serious boyfriend you ever had. I'm A VAMPIRE for Christ sakes", Brian yelled once again as he popped out his fangs as if threatening to Justin,

"-You're not going to hurt me. I know it. You care about me", Justin said calmly not at all afraid of his lover. "-And…the most serious boyfriend?", Justin laughed happily, since Brian was so reluctant to use the word - _boyfriend_.

"-You're having a kid Justin. You won't be able to see him playing in the football team and practice baseball in the yard", Brian talked sadly not being able to cover his true emotions.

"-So you want what's best for me, you're sacrificing our relationship for my happiness", Justin stated after he got his tears under control. Brian stayed silent; he couldn't voice it and admit it. He was having trouble to having those emotions, feeling those feelings for a human boy after all this time, after living his cruel vampire life for 150 years.

"-Ok..", Justin said and Brian looked up with big sad eyes, even if he tried to convince Justin for couple of weeks now, he still had trouble accepting the reality. "-I'll try", Justin agreed with his blue watery eyes. "-If the only way for us to be together, is for me to date some human boy, I'll do it. I'll try", Justin stated and Brian just blinked back at him not being able to speak up. "-But…", Justin added with the meaningful pause, "-..if it won't work out and I'll still want you and chose you…", Justin pointed his finger at Brian, "-..You will take me back, and we'll be a real couple. No pushing away, no hurting, no lying", Justin held Brian's eyes in a string gaze and Brian had to accept that Justin was strong and he got what he wanted.

Brian's heart swelled with love for his blonde and all he could do; just nod with a small smile. He couldn't fight this strong brave, smart, amazing man. He took him into his arms and bringing him into their bedroom made sweet passionate love to him. Enjoying, pleasuring, and memorizing every inch of their bodies. They clanged to each other after the last orgasm, holding each other in a strong loving embrace.

Justin moved out in the same morning while his vampire lover finally succumbed to his rest. Justin moved in with his friend Daphne, who had a spare bedroom, after her roommate moved out. Daphne provided the strong comforting shoulder for Justin to cry and lean on. It took couple of day before Justin forced himself to start looking for a human lover. He knew the sooner he found one, the sooner he could break it off and came back into Brian's bed.

Brian used his time to work and party, trying all of his pain management techniques he taught himself years ago. But not even draining bodies of their blood or fucking everything that moved haven't prepared Brian for the time, when he learned the truth that Justin finally found some human boy.

His name was Ethan and they were studying together in PIFA. Since dating Brian, Justin didn't had any time to find any friends before, since he used his day time to study and paint that he could spend all of his night time with Brian. Now Justin spend lots of time at PIFA, putting all of his energy to his studies and paintings, sometimes forcing himself to go out to finally meet some stupid boy.

Ethan was an ok guy; he was a talented musician, not caring about the money, very gentle and friendly. He dreamed about having a monogamous relationship, having kids and even couple of pets. He was not super-hot or great in bed, but Justin knew that he won't ever meet a guy like Brian. Ethan fit into the criterion and Justin gave it a try, like he promised.

Since Brian and Justin never told anyone about their arrangement, everyone they knew suddenly had their opinion about the subject. Mostly understood, that Justin, being a mortal 19 year old, was just too young to commit for a permanent relationship with a dead one. They supported Justin's decision to find some human boy who would love him and gave things that Brian couldn't. Of course Michael was not one of them:

"-Can you believe that little shit? After all those words how much he loved you and was ready to date a vampire, he just... gave up and left you", Michael ranted to Brian as they sit at the bar drinking some True blood.

"-Michael. Stop", Brian yelled being tired after all those shit Michael bashed on Justin.

"-How can you defend that human? After all you did for him", Michael wined like a stupid human he once was.

"-Enough", Brian yelled loudly, getting everyone's attention. "-We were not married. He was free to do anything he wants", Brian growled getting annoyed with his creation. "-Its better he dates someone now, than after I have turned him", Brian explained to Michael trying not to show that it hurt him, even if it was his decision.

"-Turned him? Are you kidding me? You planned to turn him… after what? A year together?". Michael wined and growled and just shook with anger and annoyance.

"-Of course. How the hell does relationship survive if your partner turns grey, old and dies? Don't you want to turn your partner one day?", Brian questioned Michael, hoping that he didn't still dreamed about them living together one day after their mortal partners dies.

"-And that little shit had the audacity to leave you?", Michael wined on the same subject, after he couldn't find an answer to Brian's earlier question.

Ethan was easy to like, he was romantic and loving, and he brought breakfast to bed, played him serenades and told him how much he loved him, all the time. The problem was- Justin couldn't say them back. His heart still beat for the same man- Brian. Even after all of Brian's blood had left Justin's system, he could still dream and fantasies about the brunet. Even if he liked Ethan's slow love making, sometimes he wanted to be fucked, taken and possessed like Brian did.

He missed to be bitten and share blood, to flash around their apartment or the night city in a vampire speed. He missed staring at his sleeping partner or watch as he got dressed in the designer clothes. He missed Brian's magnificent body, his lean tall body, his big delicious cock in his mouth or his ass. Even thou Brian couldn't glamour Justin, the blonde still felt like he was bewitched and possessed by Brian.

That's why Justin set down is new boyfriend and told him the truth;

"-I'm sorry Ethan. You're amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you", Justin explained softly,

"-But not you?", Ethan asked with sadness and anger overpowering his body,

"-I wish I could. But I still love Brian", Justin explained softly, he never wanted to hurt Ethan,

"-He's a vampire", Ethan yelled angrily, not understanding how anyone can love the dead ones,

"-I know. But he's caring and gentle and he loves me", Justin couldn't help but defend him,

"-He glamour you", Ethan yelled like it would make Justin to understand him better,

"-He Didn't. I told you. I cannot be glamour", Justin yelled angrily back. Even if Brian could, he would never do that to Justin.

"-But he's still a vampire. He's dead. He cannot walk in the sun. He's not human. He cannot love you like I can", Ethan repeated again and again, his eyes filling with tears. Justin felt bad for hurting him.

"-I'm sorry Ethan. You're amazing, but I love Brian and I'll always will", Justin said softly as he caressed Ethan's shoulder softly, trying to comfort his now ex-boyfriend.

"-You cannot leave me", Ethan said strongly as he shook his head,

"-I'm sorry Ethan but I am", Justin repeated strongly, the boy had to see there's no hope for them.

"-NO", Ethan yelled very loudly and angrily, his body shook violently. Justin blinked back in shock and fear. What a hell was happening. Ethan was caring and nice. "-You won't ever leave me. I love you", Ethan yelled once again but it sounded like growl, like an animal growl, looking at Justin with his dark brown eyes, which flared with fire.

"-Ethan? Calm down", Justin said softly not understanding the change. But Ethan just growled yet again and his body shook violently, his face got darkened and his shoulders suddenly got bigger. What a fuck? Was Ethan…transforming? The boy growled yet again and now it sounded like a roar. He dropped to all fours and his body suddenly started turning bigger and bigger. Justin yelped as suddenly Ethan's clothes got ripped, as Ethan's hands and feet suddenly got bigger and turned into claws.

"-Ethan? What's happening? Are you a wolf?", Justin asked in a scared voice. He knew there existed wolfs and shape-shifters in the world, but he never met one, he only heard rumors and Brian told him stories, since animals and vampires were the enemies.

Justin knew that Ethan hated vampires and he was angry when Justin told him that his ex was the one. But he never even dreamed about that Ethan could be one too. Why he never told him? They were boyfriends, and Ethan hid such a secret from him?

Justin was thinking deeply about it before he heard a deep roar and suddenly there in front of him was a- Panther. A freaking panther, there in their crappy small living room. Big black, just like Ethan's hair, with the big brown eyes, like Ethan's, with the big claws and a strong jaw, showing lots of sharp teeth. It roared yet again like there were in the jungle and Justin shook in fear. He couldn't understand if Ethan wanted to tell him anything. Doe Ethan wants to hurt him? To eat him?

Brian jumped awake in his coffin with fear and anger. Justin. All he could think and feel was Justin. He was in danger; he was scared in fear, maybe even hurt. Brian couldn't think rationally. Justin. He needed to get to Justin. He was glad that he drank Justin's blood and they were still connected, so Brian could feel and know when his blond was in danger. And now he was.

Brian shook inside his coffin. It was still a day light and he couldn't get out. He couldn't reach and help his lover. But he could start even from the coffin. He reached into his pocket and fishing out his cellphone he called Debbie, Ted and Lindsay- the only human friends who could walk in the daylight.

"-Brian? Why are you calling me? It's daylight, shouldn't you be sleeping?",

"-Shut up and listen. Yes, I should be sleeping, but I got awakened cause Justin is in danger", he growled,

"-Justin? In danger? How do you know that?", asked thinking it was time to ask questions,

"-I know. Cause we shared blood. We're connected, I can always know where he is and if he's in trouble", Brian explained in an angry voice, not feeling like it was a good time to chit chat,

"-Oh right…the blood. So how can I help? Do you know where he is?",

"-I don't know exactly, I could get into the place myself, but I cannot tell you where it is", Brian was angry at his inner GPS. "-It must be that Ethan guy. Michael said he met him once and he seemed off, but he's too young of a vampire to know exactly what. So I need you to find him, to search his place", Brian ordered angry at himself that he never did the back-round check on Justin's new boy, or at least he should have get Melanie or Emmett to meet him.

"-Michael met him? I didn't know that. Justin said that Ethan hates vampires, so Justin never introduced them", Fuck, that musician boy was smart.

"-It doesn't matter anymore. You need to find that Ethan and his place. Get Horvath on it", Deb's new boyfriend should be in use, being a detective, even if he hated vampires.

"-Will do. You just hang on until the sun goes down". Brain growled in anger and despair that he couldn't do anything himself until the sun goes down. He tried to get more sleep; since he needed more energy if there'll be a fight. But it was not easy, since he could still feel Justin's uncomforted, his troubled feeling. Ethan will pay, no matter what happened, even if just a single hair left Justin's head, Ethan was dead already and living on the borrowed time.

As soon as the sun went down, Brian was already out of the coffin and throwing on some clothes to not appear naked, but he did it in the vampire speed to not waste time. He was quickly downing some blood for energy when he got a call from his friends.

"-Have you got me the information?", Brian yelled not bothering with saying hello,

"-You're not going to like it", they pause to drive Brian crazy, "-Ethan is a…panther", Brian's dead heart stopped. The fuck? Hot the hell did he missed that Justin dated the panther?

"-Do you know where he is? I'm getting mixed signals", Brian asked needing to act now. He was in too much shock and fear to even feel the real location.

"-His pack has a property just outside of Pitts. In the _Ohio Pyle_. I don't know the exact number. But they say that their pack is around 30 heads, with the 20 active young men and women"

"-Fuck. Ok, call everyone and get them there as soon as you can. I'm 170 years old vampire. I can fight them myself", Brian growled, no one not even some panther pack is going to get Justin from him.

"-Brian, hang on, don't go alone. It's Full-moon", Brian cursed that it was their active time, but without the full moon Brian could fight them with one hand. So right now it would be more interesting.

"-Full moon or not, they are not taking Justin away from me. He's MINE and I'm not allowing some cat to put his claws on him", Brian growled in full anger before hanging up and flashing to the night air.

"-Ethan… Ethan…Please let me go", Justin yelled, screaming for help, for his boyfriend to appear and explain him. But he was all alone in the small cabin, chained to the bed naked, like a sex doll. He couldn't believe that Ethan could do that to him, to hurt him, to threaten him, to use him, to lie to him. Justin shook trying not to cry and appear weak. Ethan obviously wanted something. He had to stay strong and maybe he could convince Ethan to let him go. He'll probably have to lie that he loves him and won't leave him, but he had to do something.

He heard panthers roaring outside. It was full moon, there were hunting, fighting, feeding and breading. Allowing their animal nature to take over their bodies and minds. Justin shook in fear hoping that Ethan will protect him from others.

Suddenly a black panther entered his room and roared. It was Ethan, Justin could now recognize him after he saw him changing. "-Ethan", Justin pleaded and the panther roared again before it shook and quickly transformed into a human Ethan yet again.

"-Justin, my love", Ethan said lovingly as he stood form the ground being all naked and walked to the bed. "-You're in my territory now. As my partner", Ethan said softly as he set on the bed and caressed Justin's hair. The blonde tried to cover up his anger, sadness and disgust.

"-Ethan, why did you brought me here? Why did you chain me to the bed?" Justin asked softly,

"-It was needed for a ritual. We are going to become real partners", Ethan explained happily before leaning in and kissing Justin passionately,

"-What? What ritual? Ethan, please don't do this", Justin tried pleading, and he wanted to get back into Brian's arms. He thought Ethan was nice and sweet, but he turned out to be crazy.

"-We have to do it Baby. It won't hurt. We'll just share some blood, then we'll have sex and that's it", Ethan smiled down on him and Justin shook in fear, he didn't want any of it. He didn't want to share blood with Ethan and he didn't want to sleep with Ethan any longer.

"-Don't worry my love, it will be over soon", Ethan smiled before biting into his wrist and forcing it to Justin's mouth. Justin coughed and choked fighting it but he had to swallow eventually. Tears spring to his eyes. He wanted Brian. BRIAN. He screamed silently in his head as Ethan bit into his neck and drank his blood, forcing Justin to share blood and connect them.

"-Ethan…please…don't do it", Justin cried pleading hi ex, as Ethan ripped of Justin's clothes and started preparing his hole for entering. Justin tried to clench his ass and squirm, but Ethan being a panther and especially on the full moon, was too strong.

"-Don't cry my love. You used to love our love making. And now we could do it forever", Ethan shushed his lover as he forced Justin to lie still and entered Justin with force, making Justin to cry and scream,

"-Get off of him you ugly cat", they both heard an angry growl before Ethan went flying of Justin into the corner until he hit the wall in super speed.

"-Brian?", Justin asked in a small scared voice as he blinked away the tears to see the man he loved.

"-Hey Sunshine", Brian said softly before he hovered over Justin with a loving smile, "-ready to go home?", Brian asked needing to have Justin back at his place and never let him go.

"-Yes please', Justin pleaded, happy to see his lover. "-Be careful, it's silver", Justin warned Brian as he was ready to rip of the chains.

"-Don't worry", Brian reassured his lover before gathering all of his strength and ripping of the chains as his palms screamed in pain and bled severely. Brian yelped in pain, but he managed to rip of the chains, since there was no way he would leave Justin there for any minute longer.

"-Drink my blood, you need your strength", Justin offered with a smile and a kiss full of love and Brian agreed, knowing that he will have to fight couple more panthers outside.

"-Ok, love birds, let's go. Melanie can't keep all the panthers away for much longer", Emmett interrupted their loving kiss and blood sharing.

"-Thanks Em", Justin smiled in appreciation that they all came to help. Brian quickly dressed his naked lover before they quickly flashed out. Melanie, Emmett and even Michael managed to kill enough panthers for them to get out and get back home.

"-Debbie said not to keep him locked in your bedroom for too long. She expects you two tomorrow night at hers for family dinner", Emmett reminded Brian, knowing full well that it won't be enough time for the lovers to make up.

"-Thanks Em, for everything", Brian managed to say the hard words. Justin meant everything to him and helping in his rescue was a big deal.

"-Any time Bri", Emmett nodded happy for their love and recognizing Brian as a good friend.

"-Ethan drank my blood…and he forced me to drink his…", Justin explained thru the tears, hating to have that connection to someone else than Brian.

"-Don't worry about it. You're safe and back where you belong", Brian held his lover in his strong loving embrace. Enjoying for being able to feel his lover yet again. Feeling his heat and smelling his scent.

"-Do you mean that? We're back together?", Justin asked hopping and excited,

"-Yes, _Sunshine_. We're back together. You're mine and I'm yours", Brian reassured him, finally giving Justin what he wanted.

Justin laughed happily before kissing his lover deeply and passionately. Their tongues fought remembering the taste, repossessing what's theirs. Brian licked on Justin's lover lip, before sucking it between his own and biting on it with his human teeth, finally pushing his tongue inside and swallowing Justin's moans. Hands roaming each other's body, piece by piece taking of the clothes, revisiting, retouching and learning again every inch of their skin. Warm against the cool one, the shivers, the moans, they pleased the sensitive spots, skin against skin, and flesh against flesh. Kissing, licking, sucking, they expressed their love and loaned deep body moans as they finally become one again.

Brian stared into his lover's eyes as he finally entered Justin's tight hot channel and the blonde moaned feeling yet again that big dick filling him whole. Justin pushed and pulled, meeting Brian's thrusts and rocking in sync like they used to so many times.

"-Still so tight. So good", Brian whispered into his lover's ear as he continued pounding into his lover,

"-Faster Brian, I need you…", Justin moaned with need and the vampire couldn't say no to him, moving faster, almost vampire speed, just like the blonde needed.

"-Bite me Brian, claim me again…", Justin panted again as he neared his orgasm and Brian moaned with need and desire, his lover's words driving him crazy and closer to the edge.

"-Mine. You're mine Justin", Brian moaned as he bit into Justin's neck and drank a bit of his blood. He chanted the word _Mine_ as he pounded his lover, kissing him deeply.

"-Brian….love you…", Justin screamed loudly as he cum, spilling his sperm all over his lover's chest.

"-Love you too Justin", Brian whispered as he finally filled his lover with his sperm and fall down on the smaller sweaty body.

Next night they went dancing in Brian's club Babylon. It was Justin's comeback to the night scene and the pronouncement about them getting back together. They didn't bother to tell anyone or make any speeches; they just went to the dance-floor and started their usual dancing/making out/dry fucking thing. Dancing in the same rhythm, getting hot and hard, attracting everyone's eyes and giving one hell of the show. Hands roaming each other's body, hot kisses exchanged, bodies brushing together, tight crotches pressed together, eyes locked together. Everyone stared being turned on and jealous. Michael fussing, how could Brian take the little shit back, others just smiling softly, seeing their true love, even if they were human and a vampire, with the huge 150years age gap.

Brian brushed his nose along Justin's neck, inhaling his amazing scent and licking on the pulsating vein, "-I'm Yours Brian", Justin whispered breathless, feeling hot and turned on and so damn happy,

"-Mine", Brian repeated his mantra before he popped out his fangs and bit hungrily into Justin's pale skin, moaning at the taste. Other vampires growled smelling the blood, the Babylon's dance-floor weren't the place to feed, but Brian was the owner and no one could stop him.

Brian didn't drink much and after he stopped he gave Justin a bit of his own to heal the wound. Justin moaned at the taste and they started making out hard yet again. And others could only watch and envy. They danced for hours, kissing, touching and teasing the other. Playing the best foreplay, until they reached their limit. All eyes were on them as Brian dragged Justin to the backroom after himself. They chose the open spot for everyone to see and envy. Others just moaned and growled how turned on they were by just looking.

Brian leaned against the wall as Justin unzipped his jeans and spring free his hard cool cock, Justin quickly dropped to his knees and started licking from base to the tip, and back again. Sucking on balls and licking back up, before finally taking the whole shaft into his willing mouth. Brian could just relax and enjoy, even for a vampire, who had the millions of sex partners, Justin was a perfect cock sucker. Moving his mouth up and down, faster and faster, not forgetting to lick and tongue- stroke the cock, massage the balls and to swallow on the head.

"-Fucking Christ", Brian moaned uncontrollably as Justin showed every trick and skill he knew. Just a few more sucks on the head and Brian was shooting fast inside Justin's hungry mouth, waiting for those few drops of vampire's bloodied sperm.

As Justin stood up, they shared a hungry kiss, while their viewers applauded for such a nice performance. But they weren't done. Not quite yet. Justin was pushed face first against the wall and stripped of his clothes. That Brian could stroke and lick and suck on his pale skin, while he fucks Justin's perfect ass. The blonde moaned and begged while being prepared and stretched for so long, but he quickly shut up as Brian rammed inside in one swift move to the base.

"-Fuck. Brian", Justin moaned, bracing himself better against the wall and pushing back against Brian's cock, wanting and needing it now, faster. They rocked while moaning together, with their fingers interlined by Justin's head on the wall.

"-So damn tight", Brian cursed as Justin kept on squeezing, fucking him faster, pushing inside his favorite ass. It didn't take long, before Justin cum screaming, milking out Brian yet again.

"-Brain…love you..", Justin moaned with final trembling, loving to have a bare cock inside, feeling the sperm filling him.

"-Love you too", Brian whispered very, very softly inside Justin's ear as they panted together, being still connected as one.


	5. EricJason

_**Eric/ Jason**_

 _ **2007**_

After work Jason took a shower, changed his clothes and drove straight to the _Fangtasia,_ just as they had scheduled. Jason shook his head; still not understanding how did that happened. Him and Eric, scheduling to meet for sex, him driving to the vampire bar willingly and not just to get V, like he did a couple of times. But then again, the stranger things did happen since the vampires came to Louisiana.

Jason walked straight inside the bar and down to the basement, where Eric's office was located,

"-Hello, can I help you?", thick southern accent stopped him in tracks and turning around Jason came face to face with Ginger- Eric's and Pam's human slave,

"-No, I'm just looking for Eric, he's expecting me", Jason said not really interested in the conversation,

"-But they're not here", Ginger quickly said and Jason stopped in his tracks, "-They left juts as the sun went down", Ginger explained and gestured with the hand around the bar. Finally looking around and paying attention, he noticed that Eric, Pam and the usual body guard was gone. There was only the usual waitress and the barmen working the night.

"-Did they mention where they were going?", Jason asked not understanding why Eric didn't say anything about it and cancelled their plans.

"-I'm not sure…they mentioned some panthers… Maybe there're gone hunting", Ginger smiled widely as she blinked with the dumb look. Jeez, I guess the rumors are true what glamour can do to your brain.

Jason gasped thinking back to what Ginger just said. Panthers. Were there more than one pack? Why would Eric hunt Crystal's pack? Is it for the V? Fuck, Jason hoped that Eric doesn't know it was Crystal who hooked him with V. Or that her pack had kidnaped and raped him, trying to make him into the panther too. Eric wouldn't hurt Crystal for that, would he? Right?

Jason looked around Eric's office searching for some booze or anything for humans, to calm his nerves. When suddenly the doors slammed open and there covered in dirt and blood, with dark, bloody eyes, stood the Viking himself.

"-Eric…you're back…" Jason stammered nervously as he watched the murderous looking vampire, "-I...I was just…looking for booze. You don't have any...don't you?", Jason stammered again, scratching his neck nervously and trying to laugh to lighten up the mood. "-Of course you don't…I'll just ask at the bar", Jason murmured under his nose and tried to get pass the Viking, hoping to avoid Eric's obvious bad mood.

"-Stay right here Jason", Eric ordered with a dark angry voice, that send shills don't Jason's spine and he froze in his place, hoping it won't be the night, that Eric finally hurts him seriously. "-Do you have anything to tell me Jason?", Eric asked coldly as he stepped closer and tilted Jason's chin to meet his eyes.

"-I…No?", Jason gulped nervously not sure what he did wrong to anger the vampire,

"-Do you know where I was tonight Jason?", Eric demanded as he started circling around the trembling boy,

"-G…Ginger told me you went hunting…Panthers?", Jason stammered with a laugh, remembering Ginger's idiocy and trying not show his nervousness about the subject,

"-That's right. I was hunting panthers. Killed and tortured at least a dozen of them", Eric said calmly, maybe a bit proudly. Jason gulped at the news. Eric was a vampire and he was free to do anything he wanted, even to kill and torture innocent people if he pleased. And Jason had no say in it. They had that conversation and he didn't want to come back to it.

"-Oh…What did they do to deserve it?", Jason asked in a small voice, just because the silent told him, that Eric was waiting for his reaction.

"-I was hoping you will tell me that", Eric said coldly and if Jason was thinking about joking and denying it, that cold icy glare quickly shut him up. Eric couldn't stand stupid lies and pretending to be naïve. Jason learned that the hard way, he could still remember the pain of that night.

"-Who told you?", Jason asked in small voice, already bracing himself for Eric's anger,

"-Who told me!?", Eric shouted darkly and Jason shirked closing his eyes, "-Is that what you have to tell me? _Who told you_?", Eric shouted angrily as he grabbed Jason's jaw to meet his eyes again,

"-It's in the past. It happened way before the Dallas", Jason tried to explain, like Eric shouldn't care if they weren't together back then. And frankly, they still weren't a couple or anything like that.

"-So you just forgot about it? What's done it's done?", Eric asked angrily and Jason wasn't sure what to say, "-They tortured you Jason. They raped you", Eric reminded him harshly and Jason closed his eyes trying not to think about it. "-And you just forgave them?", Eric laughed cruelly,

"-I never forgave them", Jason shouted back with anger he was holding all this time. "-I liked Crystal, I trusted her and she just gave me to her pack, to torture and rape, to use and try to make me into a panther", Jason shouted angrily as tears filled his brown eyes and he shook with emotions.

"-That's it…let it out", Eric said softly before he took Jason into his arms and held him strongly as Jason continued shaking and weeping for the pain he had lived thru.

Later Jason found himself lying in Eric's arms on the big King's size bed in the dark room with the bloody red walls. "-I've never been in your bedroom", Jason stated softly, afraid to speak up louder in such a still silent.

"-It's not my bedroom", Eric said coldly and Jason looked up at him curious, searching the blue eyes,

"-I sleep in the coffin", Jason almost laughed and rolled his eyes at how cliché it sounded, but the stories is not made out of nothing. "-I bought this bed for fucking", Eric started coldly and Jason wondered why Eric never fucked him there, "- But I never use it", Eric added softly, like he was explaining himself, maybe not wanting to hurt Jason's feelings.

"-It's really dark. Real vampire style", Jason commented the dark interior. "-But I like it. The mattress is real soft", Jason added and he noticed Eric's lips to turn at the corners. He hoped he didn't sound like he was asking to be fucked there. Even if he did, had that in mind.

"-Another shirt? Seriously?", Jason asked annoyed as he picked up his clothes of the floor, getting dressed,

"-Sorry...", Eric said not sounding at all sincere, his blue eyes fixed on Jason's naked chest,

"-It's the third one this month", Jason groaned in annoyance, trying not to think about what he just said. It seems just recently they would meet juts two or three times a month when now they meet like two or three times a week. "-Soon, I won't have clothes left to wear", Jason added hoping that Eric won't fix on about the times thing.

"-Here, wear something mine", Eric offered as he stood up from the bed and walking up to the closet opened the door, revealing lots of shirts hanging. Mostly were black, like Eric's favorite color to wear, but there were some colored ones, like red, silver and dark blue. For a second Jason wondered how the midnight blue should complement Eric's pale skin and icy blue eyes. But he quickly shook of that thought, he should be angry at the vampire and not to fantasize about him. Especially after, they just fucked for four hours.

"-This should be closer to your size", Eric's words brought Jason to the earth, and looking up he found him holding up a dark brown shirt. Taking it to his arms, Jason waved at how soft the material was and rolled his eyes at the tag- _LANVIN_ ; give it to the vampire to wear everything designer.

"-You know, being a vampire and all with all those super powers. You would think that you would know how to take of the shirt without ripping it", Jason joked as he tried on the shirt and it actually quite fit. He wondered how Eric had a shirt this size in his closet.

"-I just don't have the patients", Eric explained as he helped Jason to button up, "-Besides, your clothes is not worth saving", Eric added as he actually smiled pleased how good it fit on the smaller blond.

"-Not everybody has the money to buy the designer clothes", Jason mocked as he checked himself in the mirror. "-Wow, I look all fancy now", Jason awed, obviously not really caring about the clothes in general.

"-Maybe I should take you out shopping one day", Eric said as he ran his palm over Jason's covered chest, feeling kind of tempted to rip of this one too. "Especially if you're going to stick around. I have the reputation to maintain". Eric commented before he walked away

Sometimes Eric and Jason would have a fight or a disagreement, which would turn into them not meeting up nor fucking for weeks. Of course the making up would be so hot and passionate that is was almost worth it. And Eric obviously had les patients for waiting out. He was used to get everything he wanted and as quick as possible.

That's why he was in no mood to be nice and patient, when he saw Jason after almost a month of absent. He kind of invited himself to Sookie's birthday party, pretending that he wanted to congratulate the waitress and not to corner up the male Stackhouse.

"-What are you doing here Eric? Stalking me now?", Jason asked annoyed as he stepped Eric outside for a chat. He had bought Bridget with him, who he still somehow dated, and he didn't need any drama with Eric.

"-Don't flatter yourself Jason. Sookie's my friend. I came to congratulate her with her birthday. I bought her a present", Eric said with a smile, like he was still interested in his sister,

"-You want me to believe that me being here and especially with Bridget has nothing to do with it?",

"-Maybe I was just looking for any single ladies here? Celebrations always makes me horny", Eric winked at the nervous Jason, who still cared that no one would find out about their _little private time_.

"-Are you trying to make me jealous? It's not going to work", Jason tried to proudly stand his ground,

"-I don't have to try Jason", Eric said softly as he leaned in, their noses almost touching, "-Cause you already are", Eric started proudly as he ran his palm over Jason's tight crotch area, enjoying how Jason's breathing hitched and pulse picked up, "-The thought that I might be still interested in your sister, drives you mad. And you can't stops thinking that the reason I didn't asked you to leave Bridget is because I don't plan to stop fucking other women", Eric whispered into Jason's ear while he pressed Jason against the wall and brushed their tight crotches together.

Jason couldn't speak, he could barely breath, as his heart hammered in his chest and all he could think about was- that they would be naked now. "-Are you?", Jason asked panting, trying not to start humping Eric's leg.

"-Still interested in your sister? No", Eric whispered into Jason's ear as he unzipped Jason's jeans and sneaked his palm inside his underwear. "-Do I want you to leave Bridget? Yes", Eric added before he pushed his finger inside Jason's pucker, making Jason to gasp and moan.

Sookie was walking around the house, looking for her brother. They were ready to cut the cake and say the toast. Bridget said Jason was going to the bathroom, but it was more than 15mminutesa ago and both bathrooms were empty. She tried thinking where he was, but couldn't think of any place. Just as she was about to give up, she saw some shadows at the back yard. Not sure if it was Jason out there or maybe some animal, Sookie concentrated trying to listen in with her ability. It would help her to know if Jason was out here and if he was not busy thinking some private thoughts that would explain his escape from the group.

"yes… more…fuck…", Sookie shook her head not sure what she was hearing. It was obviously Jason's thoughts, but what was it? "Yes…fuck….Oh yeah…Oh God…", shit, was he having sex? She saw Bridget inside, so…was Jason having an affair? She needed to know who it was. She tried listening in better, but she couldn't hear another person's thoughts. Maybe Jason was masturbating? She tried again. "Yes…fuck…Yes…fuck me…I'm so close…God…ERIC", Sookie shook her head thinking it had to be a mistake. Her brother was not gay. And Eric? It definitely was not the vampire Eric, it just could not.

Hearing now a faint sound, a real one, Sookie quickly stepped outside trying to find her brother. Seeing with her own eyes should clarify everything. Walking down the stairs she saw some shadows and heard some voices. Soon Jason and vampire Eric stepped out of the shadow. Sookie shook her head trying to see the real truth, but there was no point. It was quite obvious. Eric was still pushing in his shirts inside his pants, while Jason tried to comb his messy hair with his fingers.

"-Jason!?", Sookie shrieked not being able to hide her shock. "-What did you do to my brother? You bloody vampire", she yelled at the Viking, cause it had to be Eric's fault.

"-Nothing he didn't want me to", Eric said with a smirk and Jason uncontrollably blushed, not that Sookie noticed it.

"-Don't give me that. I heard Jason's thoughts", Sookie yelled quite shocked that Eric could do it, not that they were friends or anything,

"-Should have been a nice listening", Eric grinned, but Jason just gaped, "-What a fuck Sooke? You listened to my thoughts? You had no right to do it", Jason yelled angrily,

"-Good thing I did, cause I could hear how that bastard used you Jason. He glamour you into having sex with him", Sookie explained disgusted with the Viking vampire.

"-I've never charmed Jason. I would never do it", Eric yelled angrily, "-I don't have to glamour people into having sex with me", Eric added not being comfortable that he sounded so caring towards Jason.

"-He didn't glamour or forced me Sook", Jason interrupted before his sister could start another accusing,

"-What?", she just gaped at her brother, "-You can't know that Jason, maybe he made you to forget",

"-He didn't", Jason sad angrily, feeling the need to defend Eric, "-I wanted it...I …I asked for it", Jason stammered not feeling strong and comfortable explaining it to his sister,

"-I don't believe you Jason. You're not gay. Hell…you're the biggest male slut around",

"-Maybe he was just covering the truth, afraid that people will find out what he really likes", Eric suggested and Sooke glared at him with so much anger and disgust as she could muster.

"-It doesn't matter", Jason yelled stopping their fight, "-He didn't raped me, he didn't charmed me. That's all you need to know", Jason said angrily not wanting to discuss his sexuality at that moment.

"-Jason…", Sookie tried again, but her brother didn't hear any of it,

"-Don't", Jason yelled stopping her. "-Now let's go to cut that damn cake. Cause I still have to break up with Bridget tonight", Jason said before walking away, back to the house, not giving a second glance to neither of them.

"-Don't think, you're getting away with it", Sookie pointed her finger at Eric, like threatening him. And the vampire tried to remember all the reasons why he stopped himself from killing her.

Jason was waiting for Eric in his office getting absolutely bored, he walked around the room looking around, when he saw some light getting thru a small hole. Looking thru it outside, he saw Pam and even could hear Eric's and Pam's conversation a bit. They talked in a small voice but Jason could make out couple of words, like a name –Brian. And it made Jason's heart to beat faster. He had heard that name mentioned a couple of times and it didn't made him happy.

"-Who's Brian?", Jason quickly asked just as Eric entered his office,

"-Where you listening to my conversation?", Eric asked not pleased, but Jason didn't care,

"-Answer me. Who's Brian?", Jason repeated louder, hating to hear jealousy and pain in his voice,

"-Where did you hear that name?", Eric asked instead of answering and it ring bells for Jason,

"-That bodyguard Thom was happy to inform me, that I'm just a temperate toy for you. Cause he's seen you changing guys like socks. And if one guy would be to stick around it would be Brian. Since your fucking didn't allow him to sleep for a week", Jason explained with the constricted throat and shaking hands. He couldn't believe he felt so jealous and betrayed. "-And now I'm hearing you and Pam talking about him. So what? You're replacing me now? After I just left Bridget for you?", Jason yelled not caring that every vampire, with ten miles radius could hear them.

"-So you've left Bridget for me?", Eric asked in an amused tone and Jason felt like exploding and hitting something. If Eric wouldn't be so damn old, he probably would've tried his vampire killing skills,

"-Brian is the first vampire I created. Way before Pam. He's gay and lives in Pittsburgh. Has his own gay/vampire bar", Eric explained slowly as he walked to his desk and set in his chair, facing Jason. His face not giving away any emotion. Jason wasn't sure what to say, he still boiled with emotions so he chose to stay silent, not wanting to risk saying something that would cost him darling.

"-I was discussing about him with Pam, cause Brian invited me to pay him a visit when I'll be nearby. Apparently, he met someone special and wants to introduce us", Eric explained slowly, obviously not liking to talk about it, but he still did.

"-Why, would you be nearby? Pittsburgh is on a quite distance", Jason managed to ask, his throat still aching. He wanted to ask if Brian was as gay as Eric, but he didn't had that much courage,

"-Cause I'm leaving for my usual trip to visit some authorities and check on my other business I have in other states", Eric said calmly and Jason just blinked back. Eric never mentioned any trip,

"-When are you leaving?", Jason stammered not sure what to think. For a vampire even a yearlong trip wouldn't be a long time. Was he going to stay at Brian's? Should he be waiting for him? Would Eric even care?

"-Next week. Pam is staying to look after the Fangtasia", Eric said looking quite bored with the conversation, "-I shouldn't be gone for long. Maybe a week, ten days", Eric just shrugged not looking up at Jason.

"-Strip", Eric's sudden command shook Jason, he blinked back in confusion. "-I'm bored with this conversation. And I don't appreciate you acting like a jealous wife", Eric said angrily and Jason gulped knowing there had to be consequences for his angry outburst earlier. "-Now strip", Eric's dark voice pierced Jason and he could already imagine how hard he'll be spanked and fucked.

Eric didn't bother to say goodbye before leaving. Just one night they spend fucking like usual and two days later Jason heard that Eric had left. Of course he didn't call or bother to announce when he's due to be back. Jason just lived on his life as usual, telling himself he didn't care and didn't wait for him, until twelve day later Eric just appeared at his doorstep with a smirk on his face.

"-I bought you a gift", Eric said later as they lay on Jason's couch after sex,

"-Really?", Jason asked skeptically, pretty sure that Eric didn't even remembered about him the whole time he was away. Eric just smirked and pulled out a bag full of shirts in Jason' size, all designer. The human couldn't stop a laugh that left his mouth. He wasn't glad for Eric replacing the shirts that he ripped, but because it was a sign, that the vampire will continue doing it.

 _ **2008**_

"-What a fuck Northman?", Jason yelled as he burst into Eric's office, shaking with anger,

"-Hello, to you too Jason. I wasn't expecting you tonight?", Eric just raised his eyes from his desk. He did enjoy seeking Jason all fired up, it looked hot. Even if calling him a Northman was a new strange thing.

"-Cut it out and fucking explain", Jason yelled yet again before he started pacing the small room,

"-You'll have to be more specific Jason. Although I do like seeing you all so passionate", Eric winked,

"-My house. It's all ruined. Maybe you're ok living in some dirty basement where you keep your coffin, but I need my house. The four walls and the furniture", Jason yelled not caring what kind of punishment the Viking will gave him for all the yelling.

"-Oh, that. I'm getting it renovated", Eric explained calmly with a smile.

"-What? You're getting my house renovated? What a fuck for? It's my house", Jason shook his head not understanding it better.

"-Jason did you not heard me right, when I said that you have to look presentable? I'm a thousand years old vampire Jason. I'm rich. And you're living in some old shithouse, wearing clothes from the mall", Eric explained feeling annoyed. He was ok that Jason was not college graduate, but it's not accepted to be naïve.

"-What a fuck? No. I like my house, my truck and my clothes. I bought them myself, by the money I made working my ass off", Jason yelled not liking to be ordered around,

"-Your truck, right. I almost forgot about it. We'll have to buy you a new car… Maybe a Porsche",

"-What..?", Jason shook with anger until he heard the magic word, "-Did you say Porsche?", Jason gaped at the vampire, he always wanted a Porsche.

"-Mh..I thought about the 911model. They released a new one this year, the 911 Turbo. Do you like it?"

"-Do I like it?", Jason gaped at him like he had two heads, "-Of course I like it. It's Porsche"

"-Good", Eric nodded with a satisfied smile. "-And if the construction gives you trouble, you can stay here for now", Eric suggested as he focused back on his work,

"-Here?", Jason blinked back. Ever since he broke up with Bridget their relationship suddenly started moving forward very fast. A month ago Jason wouldn't call them a couple, barely the lovers, and now…now they were like a real couple, like a real committed couple. And now- moving in together.

"-Of course you can stay with a friend or even your sister", Eric added like he didn't really care about it.

"-Sookie's still doesn't speak with me", Jason admitted, kind of excited to live here, even in the basement. But the bed was really comfortable; every room very luxurious, even if the interior was too dark for his taste. And it lacked a kitchen.

"-Do you need any help moving in?", Eric asked not looking up,

"-No…", Jason said, suddenly remembering the reason for his previous anger, "- I don't like you ordering me out like I'm some kind of doll or a slave. I don't belong to you", Jason said angrily,

"-Actually you do. Belong to me", Eric interrupted angrily, "-You're mine. I'm sure you've heard about the term", Eric said angrily and Jason nodded with a nervous gulp. "-We're together now. And I like taking care of what is mine. If I decide to buy you a new car or the new clothes, YOU shut up, accept it and be grateful", Eric yelled shooting up from his chair, angrily at the ungrateful human.

"-Thank you Eric", Jason stammered trying not to shake with fear,

"-You're welcome Jason. Now go home and pack. I expect you to be back before the sun is up", Eric ordered before he set down and got back to work.

Jason shook with another full body shiver, as he was kneeling naked on Eric's bed in the basement. The rooms were chill, since the Vampires don't feel the temperature, but it caused goose bumps on Jason's skin. He wasn't sure how long he was already kneeling there and how much longer he'll have to wait. He still had trouble understanding how they got from the casual fucking, into a real couple and now into a Dom/Sub relationship. Jason wasn't sure if he was comfortable with it, not that Eric even asked his opinion.

It's what Dom does; ordering you around, telling you exactly how to act, what's acceptable and what's not. And of course, takes good care of you. That point Jason liked, he finally, for the first time in his life, was taken cared for. He felt loved and cherished. He felt special, that the thousand years old vampire Eric, who could have anyone, chose him. Him- a simple guy, Jason Stackhouse.

Surprisingly he was quite ok about being a submissive. Somehow Eric knew what he liked and wanted, better than he did. The spanking, the rough sex, the punishments and the rewards. Maybe Jason wasn't used to following the orders or natural at quickly following into it. But he already had the practice: at work, at the _Fellowship of the Sun_ , the police academy.

He was still uncomfortable with the others knowing about his relationship with Eric, or that he liked gay sex or being a submissive, but in the private of their houses it felt almost natural and right. And he almost managed to forget that every vampire in the _Fangtasia_ could hear them fucking in Eric's bedroom. Cause even if Eric said it was sound proofed, he had trouble believing it, since he knew how well their super hearing worked. It made him feel a little cheap, like a whore, like he was an entertainment for others, giving the performance.

The renovation of the house was not that surprising; there was the whole new exterior, with the rebuild new walls, the grand entrance with the columns. It reminded Jason about those expensive mansions, just in the smaller version, since the size of the house haven't really changed. The interior was anew, luxurious and modern; it kept Jason's style, only looked like five times more expensive.

The basement was rebuild from the scratch, and turned into a save place/bedroom for a vampire. With the save code, light protected and even a mini fridge with a lots of blood bags in it. Jason knew he should feel angered maybe a bit over controlled, but it only made him smile. The basement was obviously built for Eric's visits, for the times he might be staying over, spending the night. It meant Jason will be controlled and ordered around even in his own house, but he'll be with Eric. And that thought cause butterflies to flap in his stomach.

"-Eric", Jason said panicky before he stormed inside Eric's office and started pacing back and forth breathing heavily,

"-Jason…what a nice surprise", Eric said watching his sub to pace nervously, like he wanted to dig holes into his Turkish carpet.

"-She…she said…", Jason stammered while breathing deeply and Eric got an idea that Jason is about to have a panic attack. "-She said….fuck", Jason breathed out before he stood in one place and put his head in his palms.

"-Ok, Jason. You need to calm down", Eric said calmly before he walked around his desk and walked to his sub. "-Breath in, 1, 2, 3 and breath out", Eric constructed as he caressed Jason's back in the smooth circles. "-Let's sit down", Eric walked his sub to the couch and they both set on the black leather.

"-Thanks", Jason smiled shyly up to his Dom, feeling stupid for having a panic attack in front of Eric,

"-Now, why don't you tell me what got you this stressed", Eric said slowly but his voice wasn't that soft as just a second ago. He was obviously irritated by such human weaknesses.

"-She...told me...that me…", Jason started nervously not sure how Eric is going to react to all of this,

"-Ok, who's she?", Eric asked irritated and suddenly Jason regret coming over to tell him,

"-Bridget", Jason said with his eyes down. He was not brave enough to meet Eric's eyes, even if the vampire won't let it show how he was feeling. "-She…she came over to my house… this morning", Jason continued since Eric stayed silent, he wasn't sure if it was good of bad news. "-She…she told me…that me…that she…", Jason started to hyperventilate again, fuck it was hard to say it.

"-Say it", Eric ordered coldly and it ran chills down Jason's spine. He wished that Eric would hold him and tell him that everything will be ok. But Eric wasn't like that. He was a vampire and he expected Jason to act like a man, he was. And mostly because, Eric was not his boyfriend.

"-She's pregnant…And I'm the father", Jason whispered out not managing to speak up louder, and Eric could hear him anyway.

"-So what does she want?", Eric asked coldly and bored, but Jason knew he was pissed. He could feel his negative emotions just radiating out of him.

"-That I would marry her. It's a small town in south. It's only appropriate. I have to take up the responsibility", Jason said trying not to sound as nervous and upset as he was. He was practically telling Eric they're over. That he's coming back to the woman loving self and the small town life, which Eric didn't wanted for him.

"-No", was Eric's reply. One word-no.

"-Ugh?", Jason gaped at his in surprise and shock. He knew that Eric won't be pleased but he didn't expected Eric's controlling to go up this level.

"-You're not marrying her", Eric said simply like it was obvious and his cold look told Jason not to interrupt with his stupid disagreement, "-You don't want to marry her and she's dumper than I thought if she really wants you to marry her", Eric says mockingly and Jason feels stupid. Maybe he should interrupt and not allow Eric to control his decision, but he wasn't brave enough and deep down he didn't wanted to.

"-If you wanted to marry her, you would've stopped coming over and you wouldn't have left her when I asked you to. And she cannot expect you to came back being who you used to be", Eric's words made sense, Jason didn't wanted to marry her just for the public eye and he obviously didn't love her. "-You'll split the expenses regarding the pregnancy and you'll pay the aliments when it's finally born. You'll schedule the visitations and split your parental rights", Eric explained his plan, which Jason must follow, and maybe it was included into the Dom/Sub relationship. Jason wasn't sure, but it was obvious that he didn't really have a choice.

"-You're not upset with me?", Jason asked in a small voice. He knew he won't be able to ask for the abortion even of Eric would threaten him. But he wanted Eric's approval like a good Sub he was.

"-No. Being with the vampire or men in general, pays the price of the fatherhood. Maybe it's your only chance to have a baby. You should keep it", Eric explained dryly and Jason couldn't read in if Eric wanted kids, had them when he was a human or felt regret over it.

"-Ok", Jason nodded, not sure what else to say. Eric smirked before standing up and coming back to his desk, indicating that the conversation was over.

"-Oh, and by the way, since she obviously blames me for your little brake up, I'll be willing to pay if you're ever short on money", Eric added without even looking up at Jason. "-But you probably should try to get promoted and not to stay the officer assistant forever", Eric added with the quick look at Jason, who gulped nervously before nodding. That was obviously an order, and Jason hoped he won't make him disappointed.

Jason wasn't surprised when couple hours latter Eric turned up on his doorstep. He was kind of disappointed earlier, when Eric allowed him to leave without even a single kiss. But he knew that Eric might show up at his place when he's finished with his work stuff, or summon him back to the Fangtasia. But his home was a much better place, cause all those crazy vampires won't be able to hear them having sex.

It didn't take long before Eric got him naked and chained to his bed, begging to be allowed to cum. But Eric was never easily persuaded, if he decided to torture you with the edging for an hour or three, there was nothing you could say or do, to change his mind. But Jason still tried and kept hoping that one day Eric will finally feel sorry for him or start caring about his wellbeing and feelings more.

Eric sucked his cock and finger fucked him for two hours, keeping him on edge, never allowing to cum and using a cock ring if needed. Jason was close to losing his mind, when Eric finally whispered into his ear, "-Cum for me My Sub", and Jason cum so hard that he lost consciousness for a good ten minutes.

When he woke up, Eric was drinking his blood from his inner thigh and that view immediately made Jason hard again. Being with Eric for so long, he stopped caring about everything long time ago, so he didn't felt any shame or shyness, when asking to be fucked. Without any glamour Eric managed to change his mind and open his eyes for the wide world, and what it had to offer. Jason was more free and happy now than he ever was before, and he got Eric to thank for it.

As they both cum with Jason cursing and moaning loudly, he couldn't help but stare at Eric's beautiful face, the storm in the cold blue eyes made him feel so close to the vampire and he was so fucking glad that they fucked face to face. It felt like they were almost a real couple and not just enjoying a good sex together. Eric's cool skin felt nice against his heated body and Jason was grateful that Eric hasn't rolled of off him immediately.

As Eric leaned in and kissed him passionately, but yet softly, Jason felt his heart swelling. He could feel it for a while now, but he always managed to push it down as if nothing, thinking he was getting crazy. But now he could admit it. At least, to himself. That he was developing feelings for the vampire Eric Northman. And it was not because of the great sex, after having so many sex partners; Jason always knew how to separate them. And it wasn't because of the blood, that got him high and feeling all nice and warm, and definitely not because of the great expensive gifts that Eric was giving him, like the house, the car and the new clothes. He never cared about money that much and he obviously wasn't the gold digging whore.

That feeling he was developing was definitely something new, something warm and deep, very strong and scary, but at the same time giving him the courage and strength. He was scared to admit it out loud, or even name it officially. But he knew it was there and he almost made peace with it already. He wasn't sure what it might change and what would happen if Eric would find out, but it was obvious that it wasn't going anywhere. At least, not in the near future.


End file.
